My Favorite Girl
by nacobe
Summary: It's Pan's birthday party and Trunks gets her a gift that can alter so much... Will answer some questions to Uninvited & Saiyajin Revived. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: Fridays

**Prologue: Fridays**

**Okay, I know what you're saying… we can barely get an update on her other stories and she's starting another one? Well, one story is about to end (I won't say which one, figure it out) and I have been holding on to this idea for a good while. This is my story about the second most popular couple of the DBZ/GT fanfic world; Trunks and Pan. No, it's not a get together but it is about the relationship these two have after the grand tour. Hopefully you will see how their relationship builds up to the one in Uninvited, Saiyajin Revived, and Reaffirmed. Also you will see a little build up of Bra and Goten in this story. For all you hentais, there are no actual lemons in this stories but there will be some pretty citrus-like dreams. Well, let me shut up before I give away the story.**

**Disclaimer: No!!! I don't own Dragonball/ Z/GT!!! If you make me say it again, I'll cry really loud!!! Oh, I don't own 'Fallin' by *NSync neither. Life Sucks big time. @_@**

***…* is thoughts; ### is flashbacks; *** is telepathic conversation; is the song. **

_*Friday, my favorite day of the week. It's not because it the beginning of the weekend. I usually work on the weekends. Hell, I work all the time! It doesn't bother me anymore. It's become a lifestyle for me. But anyway, today's my favorite day of the week because she comes back every weekend. She'll be close to me, even if she's visiting my sister or hanging with her uncle. Her presence alone makes me happy; light hearted. Sometimes it's like I need her around me to remind me I'm alive. It's been this way ever since the grand tour. She may have been annoying at times but she breathed new life into me. And now that I've experienced it, I can't live without it. She's my best friend.*_

A light tapping on the window brings Trunks out of his day dreaming. He turned around only to find no one was there. He turns around to his desk forcing himself to work a couple more hours, although it was 8pm and the rest of the employees were long gone. The tapping resumes and he turns around again, this time with a slightly irritated frowned on his face. He stands to look out the window and sees his stalker's brown hair blowing in the wind although she was trying to hide. He smiles and decides to play the game she's started. 

_*Like I said, this is my favorite day of the week.*_

He goes back to his desk and acted as though he was working. As soon as the stalker started tapping on the window, he pressed his escape button and grabbed the woman. She fell onto his lap and he started tickling her. She wiggled and screamed,

"Okay, you win!!!" Trunks lets her up and said,

"Hey soon-to-be birthday girl. Long time no see!" Pan smiled as she flipped her, now long, hair out of her face.

"It's only been a week Trunks. That's not a long time." Trunks pulls out his palm pilot and said as he looked at it.

"It's been 5 days, 7seven hours, and 43 minutes since I last saw you. Give or take a couple of minutes." Pan looked at Trunks wide-eyed as she said,

"You actually keep track of how long you and I haven't seen each other?" He looked at her through his new wire rimmed glasses and said,

"It's a joke Panny." The teenage girl blushed and said,

"Oh. You had me worried there for a second. When are you leaving? We want to go hang out."

"We?"

"Yeah, we. Goten, Parisu, Marron, Uubuu, Bra, and myself; we." He leaned back in his chair and said,

"I wasn't leaving until about ten. But…" Pan interrupted and said,

"Nope, that's not a good enough answer. I was looking for something in the ball park of, um, now?" The man took off his glasses and said,

"That's not possible if I'm to go to your birthday party Panny. I have so much to do."

"You always have so much to do Trunks. Tell you what, I'll promise to come and help you with whatever it is you do tomorrow. Deal?" 

"On your birthday?"

"On my birthday. But we gotta do it early, I'm cooking my own birthday meal with grandma's help." Trunks frowned and said,

"So that means I need to eat before I come over." Pan lightly punched him in the arm and said, "Hey!! I can cook! I cooked for you for an entire year!" Trunks made a sour face and said,

"That's why I'm eating before I come." Pan pouted and Trunks laughed at her bottom lip poked out. She looked at him and said,

"Quit trying to change the subject, do we have a deal about tomorrow?" Trunks looked at the young woman and smiled,

"How is it that I could never say no to you?" She put on her family smile and said brightly,

"I'm your favorite! Come on, let's go."

"I'll be ready in a moment. You mind waiting outside while I shut everything down?" Pan looked at the dashing executive and sighed,

"No prob. Don't take forever okay?"

"Promise. Just give me five minutes." Pan climbed out the window and said,

"Fine. Meet me on the roof okay?", then the girl flew up toward the rendezvous point. Trunks watched her fly up in the air. Once she was out of sight he looked at his palm pilot and pressed 'stop' on his calendar file named, 'Missing_Pan'. 

_*Kiddo, sometimes I worry about myself when it comes to you.*_

_I don't know how_

_I don't know why_

_But girl it seems_

_You've touched my life_

_You're in my dreams_

_You're in my heart_

_I'm not myself_

_When we're apart_

**Okay, did you like that little taster? Let me know. It will determine how fast it put up an actual chapter. PEACE!!! NaCoBe**


	2. Can it be Love?

****

Can it be Love?

Hey all, I'm so happy you all like the prologue!!! I honestly thought I was goning to be shooting in the dark with this story consept. I didn't know if people were going to read a Trunks/ Pan romance story that didn't have them becoming a couple. I would've wrote it anyways, it just belongs with my collection of stories, but your comments and reviews just make me all warm and cuddly inside. Thank you!!!!! (^_^)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything DB/Z/GT except for the tapes and collectables I bought. Don't sue me because I only have a car!!! And that's really the property of Ford Motor Credit until July!!! Don't own Nsync's 'Fallen' neither. 

*…* is thoughts; ### is flashbacks; *** is telepathic conversation; is the song.

ChiChi walked to the phone, knowing it was her son calling to check up on his only child,

"Moshi Moshi, the Son residence."

"Hi mom, did Pan make it over there okay?"

"Yeah, she's staying over Goten's tonight. She's going to hang out with Trunks, Goten, and the rest of them tonight." ChiChi sighed as she heard her son curse under his breath.

"She's supposed to be over there keeping you company! I need to talk with her."

"Gohan, she's fifteen! Will be sixteen tomorrow! She barely sees her friends since you all moved. I told her to go and have fun. So if you're going to talk to anyone, talk to me." There was an awkward silence on the phone and ChiChi knew her son was pouting about now.

"So, Trunks, Goten, and Parisu are taking her and Bra out?" ChiChi rolled her eyes at her son's overprotectiveness. He's been this way since Pan found out the opposite sex included more than her father, uncle, grandfathers and their friends.

"Yes Gohan. I do know where my granddaughter is!" The man sighed and said in a defeated tone,

"I know, but she was still supposed to keep you company." 

"And she did, we ate dinner together and talked. She told me she wants to help do the cooking for her party. I couldn't ask for more from a restless teenager. Quit fuming over something so silly and enjoy some cuddle time with Videl." She heard him laugh and say,

"I love you mom."

"And me you son."

___________________________

As Pan and Trunks flew to the Briefs mansion, Trunks kept stealing peeks at the young lady.

__

*Something's different about her. Her hair looks the same. Has she gotten a little taller? I don't think so. *

Pan looked over at her closest male friend and asked,

"What, do I have a booger hanging out?" Trunks laughed and said,

"No. I was thinking about something" He then looked straight ahead and put a little extra speed into his flight home.

__

*Her eyes weren't brown before, were they? If they were, when did they start to shimmer like that?*

Trunks looked behind him and saw Pan taking his increase in speed as a race and began speeding up on him. The man smiled and allowed her to catch up before he took off again. Surprisingly, she kept up with him and eventually beat him. He knew he could easily beat her if he went Super but it was a now unspoken rule that all the Saiyajins wouldn't go Super when playing or sparring with Bra and Pan. 

"Ha! I won! You've been sitting behind that desk too long Mr. Briefs." Trunks watched her bounce in her way into the house and smiled. She had indeed grown up in the last year; mentally and physically. Mentally, Pan had become more of a calm tom-boy. She still had that edge that made her little Pan-chan but it was more refined. She was softer somehow. Everyone thinks, it was because of Goku's disappearance.

Now physically? She had made a complete change. The flat-chest little girl had developed a beautiful body. She had begun to attract the attention of men of all ages and statures, but she never let any of this go to her head. She was still the same ol' little Pan-chan to those who knew her well. Well to everyone except a lavender-haired man twelve years her senior.

__

*Why am I thinking of her body!!! She's a kid! A kid I used to baby-sit. Damn, I must really need to get fucked.*

Trunks walked into his house and was immediately greeted by his other best friend, Goten. 

"Did you get it?" 

"Jeez Goten, how about talking about this a little louder so she could hear! Yeah, I'm bringing it to the party." Both men looked over at Pan and Parisu talking. Goten shook his head and said,

"I can't believe little Panny's gonna be sixteen tomorrow. Where did the time go. She's almost a woman." Trunks looked at the girl's uncle and silently wondered if the man was going to break out in tears or a version of 'Sunrise, Sunset'.

"Well we all knew it would eventually happen to both her and Bra." Goten looked solemn as he said,

"Yeah, I remember when Bra was the spoil little daddy's girl. Now she's the big bitchy spoiled daddy's girl who uses huge words and has extreme mood changes." Trunks laughed knowing that meant Bra has screamed at him for something trivial.

"Hey, being fifteen in your last year of college isn't the easiest thing in the world. Give her a little slack."

"I will as long as you keep her highness away from me tonight. Go get changed man, you look like you're going be our chaperone." 

A half hour later everyone was heading out the door going towards Trunks' limo and piled in. The newly confirmed couple, Marron and Uubuu sat side by side, more into each other than the group. Goten and Parisu sat across from them, teasing them every now and then. Pan sat next to her uncle, across from her best female friend Bra, who was in her own world. She wasn't the usual bubbly girl that fussed over everything from Pan's outfit to her brother's hair. Pan made a mental note to find out what was wrong with her. Trunks sat next to his sister and seemed to take great pleasure in holding a conversation with Goten across the vehicle.

When they arrived at an indoor recreation center, many people ohh'd and ahh'd at Trunks and Goten. Goten was an associate manager at the Satan Enterprises Dojo in Satan City, which made him pretty well known. On top of that, he was Trunks Briefs' best friend. That alone held water to many groupies. The group ignored the marveled crowd and continued on to their main destination: laser tag.

As the group started to pair off into two groups Parisu said,

"Guys, as much I want to, I can't play. I have a photo shoot tomorrow and can't risk bruising myself." Goten looked at his girlfriend and said,

"Well if you won't play, I'm not playing." The woman looked over to her boyfriend and said in a sweet voice,

"Goten, no. Go ahead and play. Anyways, it will be even without me." Pan looked at her uncle and said,

"Yeah uncle G come on and play. Besides, who am I going to make fun of if you don't." Goten swung his head towards his niece and said,

"Hey!!! That should be the other way around. I'll be making fun of _you _if I play." Parisu interjected and said to the group,

"He's playing. I'm going to sit on the sideline and be a cheerleader." She then pushed man over to the group as they started selecting which group they were going to be apart of. Uubuu grabbed Bra and said,

"Me and Bra are going to be on the same team. That's for damn sure." Bra smiled over to her close friend and said,

"You just don't want to play against me." The caramel color man shook his head and said,

"After the way you bit Goten's head off earlier, there's no way I'm going to let you be on the defensive when it comes to me." He gave the young girl a hug as she frowned at Goten. The young clone of Goku frowned back at the girl and said,

"Well there's no way in hell I'm going to be on that team!" Bra's sapphire blue eye flashed as she said,

"Fine with me buster!" Everyone laughed at the two as Pan jumped up and wrapped her arms about Trunks' neck and said,

"I'm on Trunks' team!!! We're going to kick your butts Bra and Uubster!!!" Trunks blushed at the fact that Pan's body was flush against his and said in a strained voice,

"Um, yeah, that's right! Me, Panny, and our third person is gonna kick major ass!" Pan let go of the man and said,

"That's for sure!!!" Marron looked at Goten and quickly said,

"I'm on Panny's team!!!" Goten eyes widened and said,

"What!! Hold on, that's putting me on Bra's team!!!" Marron gave a big cheeky smile and said,

"Oh well." Uubuu looked at Marron with a mock pout and said,

"Hey, what about me baby?" Marron acted as though she was angry and said,

"You chose Bra over me. Serves you right. Traitor." Goten looked over at Bra and sighed. The teenager frowned at him and said,

"If you don't want to be on my team, don't play!" The man remand silent as his started to put on his gear. He looked at the you Saiyajin princess and swore he saw hurt in her eyes.

__

*What is she so upset about?*

"I'm playing, okay?!? Please, quit spitting your venom at me Bra!" Trunks laughed at his sister and his best friend and said,

"Hey guys, finish your grudge match after we kick your tails." Uubuu, the only non-tensed member of his team exclaimed,

"Bring it on purple boy!" Trunks frowned and said,

"Just for that, you're going down first Mohawk kid."

The two groups battled each other intensely. Bra and Marron were wiped out almost immediately. Pan went after Goten while Trunks kept to his word and attacked Uubuu. Uubuu used his speed and the fact that Trunks hasn't really worked out for a year to his advantage and tagged the man. Pan, in turn, tagged Uubuu while he was busy celebrating beating 'the purple one' and returned her attention back to her uncle.

__

*I'm going to get you Goten. You can bet on that.*

Goten had hidden himself in a corner of the maze, hoping Pan wouldn't see him. He hadn't expected the young lady to be as much as a challenge that she had become. Since the last time they'd played or sparred together she seemed to become more cunning, faster, and graceful; like a prowling lioness. 

"You looking for me Uncle?" Goten turned to his left and saw a shadow of his niece and shot in it's direction. Pan laughed and stepped out then aimed directly at her uncle's vest and fired. Being the dramatic person he is, Goten yelled and fell to the ground and began shaking as if he were actually dying. Pan laughed and went to help her uncle up. Once the two were out of the maze, Goten turned and said to Pan,

"You know, I let you win because tomorrow is your birthday." Everyone groaned at Goten and started to the check out counter to return the guns and vests. Goten looked at the retreating group and said,

"Honestly, I did."

Trunks watched Pan laugh and talk with Uubuu about the game and, once again, found himself mesmerized by the teenager's every move.

__

*When did she start tossing her hair over her shoulder like that? It actually looks sexy. Wow.*

"Earth to Trunks, are you here?" Trunks blinked and looked over at Marron. He smiled and said in a somewhat goofy voice,

"Hey. What's up?" The small blond sighed and said,

"I asked were you staying at Goten's with the rest of us. Where's your head?" Trunks blushed slightly and thought to himself,

__

*In Pannyland,* but said,

"I was just thinking about a document I forgot to send off today." Marron shook her head and said,

"For once, would you stop thinking about Capsule Corp.? Enjoy yourself for six hour at least." The man smiled at his ex-girlfriend and said,

"I'll try." Trunks then cut his eyes back at the object of his thoughts and asked himself,

__

*Panny what are you doing to me?*

As if she heard him, she turned and smiled at him.

_____________________________

The ride to Goten's house was about the same as going to the recreation center but the seating arrangement changed slightly, Marron and Uubuu were still sitting next to each other. Parisu and Goten were still sitting next to each other also. Pan and Bra had switched places so Pan was sitting next to Trunks and Bra was next to Goten. For most of the ride, the group talked about the game but then everyone ended up into their own private conversations. The two couples talked to each other while Trunks, Pan, and Bra held their own conversation.

Pan looked over at her best friend and asked in a concerned voice,

"Bra, what's wrong with you? You're not yourself today." Trunks injected jokingly,

"Yeah, you didn't even scream about me or Panny's outfits today." Bra looked over to her brother and best friend and said with a fake smile,

"I'm okay, I'm just a little tired. Beside you two are old enough to worry about your appearance." Both Saiyajin descendants didn't totally believe the young woman but left it alone and continued to talk about trivial things.

Across the limo, Goten eavesdropped on Pan, Trunks, and Bra's conversation. He, too, was concerned about the young princess's attitude today. She would yell at him but not to the extent that she did today. As he heard her response, he looked over to her and saw the same sadness he saw earlier and thought,

__

*B-chan, you're lying. I'm going to find out the truth. You've never been able to hide anything from me.*

____________________________

The group arrived at Mt. Paozu and immediately went to the kitchen. As they fixed their snacks for the night, Trunks, Uubuu, and Goten made a contest on who could make the largest sandwich. Parisu convinced the ladies to indulge in a fruit platter, much to Pan's dismay. The group went into the living room and turned on an old monster movie as they ate. Half way through the movie, more than half of the group was falling asleep so they decided to call it the night. Goten and Parisu went to their room while Bra and Pan occupied Pan's old bedroom. Naturally, Uubuu and Marron took the third bedroom in the house, leaving Trunks with the couch. As everyone went to their rooms Pan turned to Trunks and said,

"You know you could sleep in the room with me and Bra. That way you won't be left alone." Trunk turned a bright pink and said with a chuckle,

"Panny, thanks but I think I'll be okay. I don't get scared of the dark anymore. Not since I was five." She frowned at the man and said defensively,

"That's not what I meant Trunks and you know it!!!" Trunks laughed at the girl's spicy stance and said as he placed his arm around her shoulder,

"I know. I'll be okay down here. Besides, I can get a little work done." He took his capsule case out of his pocket and Pan quickly grabbed it.

"No you won't!!! You need to rest. I don't want you to work until we go to your office in the morning." Trunks laugh at how much the girl was like her mother, the object of his childhood and teenage fantasies. He placed his head on hers, relishing in the sweet smell of her hair and said,

"Okay Videl Jr. You should be getting your rest also. Tomorrow's a big day for you," he looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Excuse me, today is a big day for you." Pan looked over to the clock and smiled.

"1:14am, wow, I'm sixteen!!!" Trunks smiled at the girl and said,

"Yeah you are," He then leaned down and gave Pan a small, gentle kiss on the lips and said,

"Happy sweet sixteen. Now go to bed." Pan's eyes were wide with shock and her cheeks were flushed. She blankly nodded and headed up the stairs slowly but tripped on the next to the last stair. Trunks laughed to himself and said mellifluously,

"I love you Panny."

__

Something strange has come over me

A raging wind across my seas

And girl you know that your eyes are to blame

What am I supposed to do

If I can't get over you

And come to find that you don't feel the same

___________________________

Bra watched Pan sleep while holding a pillow as if it was a person and sighed. She sat up in the bed and looked out the window as she thought to herself,

__

*I wish I could dream like that again. I should've never given myself to him. He was so cruel to me today.*

She opened the window and flew up to the roof. Once there she let out all the tears she's been holding all day. She looked up at the stars and said,

"I'm such a fool! I should've known better. He never loved me," and began crying again. She jumped up and got into a fighting position when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Goten backed up with his hands up in the air as he said,

"Whoa, hey!!! It's just me. I heard you crying and came to see if you were okay." She quickly dried her eyes and said in a low voice,

"I'm fine, just stressed." Goten stepped closer to her and smiled that family trademark smile and said,

"You sure about that? Because I could've swore I heard you say something about love." Bra's lip began to tremble as she looked at the man. In turn, Goten held his arms open for her and she ran into his embrace and sobbed. He quietly reassured her by rubbing her back and hair softly until her sobs died down. When she finished crying, Goten asked softly,

"So you wanna talk about it?" Bra shook her head no and said,

"If I do, you'll probably look at me differently." He smiled and said, sounding much like his estranged father,

"There's nothing you can do that will make me see you any different than I see you now." She looked in the man's obsidian eyes and sighed,

"There was this guy in my finance class that I've been dating for about six weeks now. I was in love with him and thought he loved me. Me, Goten, not the fact that my family owns Capsule Corp. or that I'm Trunks' sister, but me; plain old Bra. I gave myself to him and now he treats me like I don't exist. It's like I was some type of task for him to complete. He won't even return my calls or look at me. I feel like a whore." Goten hugged the distraught teenager and said in a soft voice,

"It's okay, he's an asshole who doesn't know what he gave up." Bra looked up at the man and said through her tears,

"But I thought my first time would be special," and hugged the man again. Goten looked up at the sky and said,

"Your first time with the man you truly love will be special and it will be special for him because he'll love you too. Don't let this jack-off get the best of you." He then smiled and said, sounding like the girl's father, "You are the daughter of Vegeta: Prince of all Saiyajins and the strongest person in the universe," he went back to his own voice and continued, "You could kick his ass if it makes you feel better." She laughed and said,

"Yeah maybe I could. She then looked up at the sky and said in a strong voice,

"Tetsuo Masaki, you lost the best thing that could've ever happened to you." Goten smiled and said,

"That right! You loser!" Bra laughed through her tears and hugged the man tighter. She looked up at her secret dream guy and said,

"Goten, I'm sorry I yelled at you today. I didn't mean to call you an obtuse mark." Goten laughed and said, 

"Apology accepted, although I didn't know what you meant." Bra laughed and replied,

"trust me, you don't want to know." He pulled the young girl closer and thought to himself,

__

*Maybe I should pay Mr. Masaki a visit tomorrow.*

__________________________________

Trunks tossed and turned on the couch, trying his best to stop thinking about the confession he made to himself earlier.

__

*I don't love her. I mean, yeah I do, but not in the sense that I said it! She's twelve years younger than me for goodness sake! That'll make me some type of molester or pedifile!!! What if she heard me?!? No, she would've said something. But what if she decided to act like she didn't hear me? Hell, the only way to know for sure it to ask her. I'll ask her when we get to the office later. But I won't get any sleep if I don't find out now!!!*

Trunks got up from the couch and headed towards Pan's room. He had to use his ki-sensing ability to find her because he forgot which room was hers. Once he reached the door, he realized it's the same room he crashes in from time to time.

__

*Wow, that's weird. I've been sleeping in Panny's old room all this time.*

He opened the door hoping not to disturb his sister, only to find she wasn't in the room. He shrugged it off as her going for a midnight stroll and went over to the side of the bed Pan was sleeping on. He watched absorbedly as the girl's abdomen rose and fell in a slow rhythm. He smiled as he saw her hair wildly covering her pillow and how the night's glow seemed to add an angelic glow to her soft, smooth skin. He soon found himself reveling in the girl's essence and sighed as thought to himself,

__

*I'm in deep shit. I do love her. She's everything I want in a woman. Dende' what am I going to do?*

'Cause I've fallen

Fallen

Girl, I've fallen for you

And I pray you've fallen too

Girl, I've fallen

Fallen 

Ever since the moment

I laid eyes on you

**** Okay, that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Gotta go work on the other stories. Please R&R. PEACE!!! NaCoBe 


	3. Goofy Feelings and Quick Breakfasts

****

Goofy Feelings and Quick Breakfasts

Oh my God!!! I'm updating!!! (Laughs sarcastically) Yes I'm updating again. I was so uninspired but I read to completion of one of my favorite stories (Think of You) and received a new found creative drive at 2am in the morning. Obviously this is the first story on my mind. So hear it is.

Disclaimer: I hate them…

*…* is thoughts; ### is flashbacks; *** is telepathic conversation; is the song.

__

*"Mrs. Brief, would you like another piña colada?" She looked at the tanned waiter who was not much older than her and nodded, much like the way her father-in-law or Piccolo would. The waiter took heed to the subtle motion and immediately went to prepare the drink. She looked out at the ocean before her and saw two small children playing by the shoreline. She knew in an instant they were hers and smiled. The little boy looked back at her and smiled. His deep blue eyes shone under his thick black bangs, while his sister held a soft scowl on her young pudgy face. Suddenly, her view was obstructed by a large dark figure. She looked up and saw the same blue she saw in the little boy's eye in the figures eyes.

"Trunks, you're in my sun!" He smiled and leaned down to place a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. He sat down at the foot of the lounger she was on and said sheepishly,

"Sorry babe." She felt her face frown slightly as she asked,

"Where were you?" He looked down at the white sand beneath him and said,

"Taking care of some business," he quickly added as her frown deepened, "Just some small stuff." She sat up and said in a condemning voice,

"You promised no CC business on the family vacation!" He looked at her guiltily and said,

"I need that capsule." Her facial expression went from angry to confused as she asked,

"Huh? What are you talking about?!?" He smiled at her and said softly,

"Birthday girl, time to get up. There's an office full of work waiting on us." She blinked and looked past him to the two children. She couldn't understand it but she felt highly concern for them.

"What about the kids? Who's going to watch them?!? We can't just leave them!" Trunks' smile widened and he moved closer to her, so close that their noses were touching, and said,

"Panny, you're dreaming. C'mon wake up."*

She opened her eyes and found sapphire eyes gaping right into hers. She immediately jumped and bumped heads with her invader. She grabbed her forehead in agony and said,

"Gah Trunks! Do you wake everyone up like that?!?" The young Saiyajin prince looked at the girl while rubbing the pain away from his cranium and said more rigidly than he intended,

"I was trying to wake you gently. I didn't know you butt heads when you wake up!! And since when did you have kids!" Pan watched the man sitting a foot of her bed rubbing his head while pouting and tried unsuccessfully not to laugh. He took note to her stifled giggle and asked knowingly,

"And what ware you laughing at?"

"I think I know you looked as a kid; really, really goofy." He frowned playfully and said,

"Is that so!?! If I was goofy looking, I still didn't hold a candle to you, dribble face." She punched him softly in the arm and said,

"Hey, that's mean Trunksy!!!" He laughed and said as he softly touched her face,

"You know I'm kidding. You were a beautiful baby and you are a beautiful young lady." A soft shade of pink spread across the girl's face as she said,

"Thanks." Trunks' hand remained on her chin and his thumb lightly stroked her cheek as he watched her eyes close slightly.

__

*Her skin is so soft and smooth. I… what the hell am I doing!!!*

He slowly pulled his hand away from her face as he realized he was touching her almost sensually. At that very moment Uubuu walked into the room. Both Trunks and Pan looked at the islander guiltier than they should have and Pan asked in an oddly high pitched voice, 

"What's up Uubster?" The young man looked back and forth at the two Saiyajin descendants and said with a slightly confused voice,

"Um, ChiChi brought breakfast over. Everybody else is down stairs eating." Pan and Trunks hopped off the bed at the same time and started rambling off things they needed to do before they ate and ended up running into each other. As they collided Trunks wrapped his arm around Pan to keep her from falling. Pan, in turn, placed her small hand on the man's chiseled chest. The two looked at each other for a moment, wondering if the other knew about their secret crush on the other, then broke their odd embrace.

"I, um, I, um, shower! Yeah that's it." Pan said mainly to herself as she brushed past Uubuu, The two male watched the girl disappear into the bathroom down the hall and Uubuu turned to look Trunks directly in the eyes. He felt odd under the younger man's gaze and asked much like a Son family member would ask,

"What?!?" The incarnate's eyes narrowed as he said,

"You know what. You like her." Trunks' eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he quickly and guiltily retorted,

"No I don't!!!"

"Yes you do. I can tell." The purple haired hunk gulped as he thought,

__

*Oh Kami, now I'm dead!* but said,

"What, um, what makes you think that?" Uubuu smirked and said,

"Dude, I was her first boyfriend and I'm also her friend. Don't you think I can tell when another guy likes her? You and Goten knew before I even said anything that I was in love with Marron and she hasn't dated Goten in over ten years and you and her haven't been together for over a year." Little beads of sweat formed on Trunks' brow and Uubuu laughed,

"Don't worry no body else has noticed and I'm not saying a word. Your secret is safe with me. Besides I know how you are, you're not going to say anything until she's legal.," The man sighed in relief and quickly stiffened up again.

"What if Gohan catches on? You know he has a weird way of noticing things like this."

"Well, I just pray you're an excellent liar and actor. Because if he or Goten finds out, that's your ass my brother." With that Uubuu headed towards the kitchen to stake his claim on whatever food that was left.

__

__________________

*Okay Pan, he was just being nice because it's your birthday and he knows you like him. He knows!!! Oh man, how am I going to be able to face knowing he knows? He knows I'm totally, most definitely in love with him!!! Will he say to me? I already know, 'Panny that's so cute!! But you're just a baby and I need a woman, not some spoiled little girl who annoyed me all my life.' I so hate my life.*

Pan stepped out of the shower and flared her ki to dry off, a little trick her grandfather showed her while on the Grand Tour. She put on a large white robe, that seemed to swallow her up in terry cloth heaven and walked back to her old room. She peeked in and gave a sigh of relief when the room was completely devoid of Trunks and Uubuu. She quickly dressed in her usual jeans, T-shirt, with boots and went to the kitchen in search of her grandmother's wonderful cooking.

As she entered the kitchen she saw Marron sitting with Uubuu, feeding him. She rolled her eyes and said,

"You two are so sickening!!! Yeesh!" The two turned and smiled at the birthday girl as Marron kissed her boyfriend strictly as a show for Pan. The young lady dismissed the two with a wave of her hand and looked at her Uncle and Bra, sitting next to Parisu, eating at their usual light speed rate. Goten looked up from his meal and said with a mouth full of food,

"Huffy Buffay Punny!!!" The girl laughed as Bra frowned at the man's crude table manners and said,

"Thanks Unc!! Did you leave any food for me?" Goten's eyes widened as he looked to see if there was any food left. He swallowed and looked at Bra and asked,

"Didn't you make her a plate?" She looked back at the man and grunted between bites,

"No." Pan's eyes widened and she yelled,

"You all ate everything?!? Didn't you know I wanted to eat!!!" From behind her she heard Trunks say,

"Yeah, that's why I fixed your food when I fixed mine." She quickly turned and faced the man with a new found fear. She refused to look into his eyes and said,

"Um thanks. Where is it?" He walked over to the counter and picked up a capsule and said,

"Right here. We're taking ours to go if you want to be back to cook your birthday meal." Everyone at the table halted and screamed in unison,

"You're cooking!!!" Pan nearly touched the ceiling at the extremely loud noise. She turned around and said defensively ,

"Yes!!! And you all will eat it!!!" Goten looked frightful as he said,

"But you can't cook!!! The last time you tried you nearly killed me and Gohan!!! Trunks you said her food really sucked on the tour!!! How can you be so calm about this?" Pan turned to looked at Trunks with turbulent eyes and said,

"Is that so?" The man felt extremely afraid of the young girl at that moment and said,

"I did not say that. Goten's exaggerating." When Pan turned to her uncle, Trunks motioned for Goten to shut up by running his finger across his neck and frowning. Parisu got up and said in a genuine voice,

"Sorry Panny, I won't be able to join you all this afternoon. I have a photo shoot and it's most likely going to last all day." The teenage girl smiled at her uncle's girlfriend and said,

"That's okay Parisu." Trunks tapped Pan's shoulder and said,

"We really have to go." She followed the man out the house and took off toward West Capital City.

Everyone looked at Parisu with a poisonous glare. She, in turn, smiled and said,

"What? I really wanted to come!!!" Bra started back eating and mimicked Parisu before she shoved a slice of ham in her mouth and though,

__

*Lucky dense bitch.*

Yeah, it's a little short but it is an update!!! Next update, UNIVITED!!!! ****

PEACE!!!

NaCoBe ^_^


	4. Attention

Attention all…this is not an update. As a matter of fact there won't be any updates for a while. I have lost my stories thanks to a virus wiping out my hard drive. I am not abandoning my fics but it's going to be a good while before an update comes.

Sorry,

NaCoBe


	5. Personal Situations and Office Behavior

**Personal Situations and Office Behaviors ** Hey everyone!!!  Guess what!!!  Most of my stories are still in virus hell but the guys who are working on my computer were able to pull up parts of stories and this one happened to be one of them. Oh happy joy!!! 

**Well on an unhappy note, Xing will be deleting Uninvited and Reaffirmed.  Never fret though, I have posted Uninvited on mediaminer.org and will have it posted on my site.  No new updates have occurred yet but if you want to be notified when I update e-mail me.**

**Disclaimer:  I got that joy, joy, joy, joy down in my heart. Down in my heart. (Read another chapter for the real thing.)**

***…* is thoughts; ### is flashbacks; *** is telepathic conversation; is the song.**

Bra sat on the couch with Marron and Uubuu trying to ignore the couple making out right in front of her.  She flipped through the television channels mindlessly as she tried her best not to think about the man who broke her heart.  She stopped flipping the TV when she came across one of her favorite shows, The Powerpuff Girls.

*Cool, the Powerpuff Girls!  I haven't watched this in a while.*

As she watched the show, she was pushed against the arm of the couch by Uubuu and sighed trying earnestly to ignore the possibly erotic event happening next to her.  She looked away from the show and thought to herself,

*I wonder if everyone goes through what I'm going through right now. I doubt it.  Look at Marron and Uubuu; they seem so much in love that I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually got married.  Hell, even Goten and Parisu are blissfully in love although they are total opposites.*

She quickly peeked at Goten and Parisu talking in the kitchen and sighed louder as she turned back to the TV.

*Goten, my Ten-kun… why can't I find anyone like him!!!  He's so sweet and handsome.  I just wish he was a little brighter and I'll snag him from Parisu in a minute. That is if I was a little older.  It just seems like every guy I like is either taken or only wants to be with me because I'm rich or because I'm apart of the 'Capsule' family.  Humph, I'm the cute, rich trophy chick to all of those guys, but I thought Tetsuo was different.  He seemed to be interested in me, not my name, not my family's wealth.  Hmm, I guess it shows that the 'genius' Bra Briefs isn't all that smart in the game of life.  I hate being me.*

Unbeknownst to the teenager, Goten had been observing her from the kitchen.  He knew she was blaming herself for her heartache and sighed lightly,

*Poor B-chan, you don't need to feel like this is your fault.  It's 100% that bastard's fault.*

"Goten are you listening to me?"  The man looked at a slightly perturbed Parisu and gave his 'I'm too lovable for you to be mad at me' smile and said,

"Sorry Lovely, what were you saying?"  Parisu sighed and went to sit on her boyfriend's lap, insuring herself his attention and smiled.

"I said I wanted you to go with me to pick up Panny's birthday gift before my photo session. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing much.  Just thinking about my beautiful and sexy girlfriend."  The woman gave him a weary smile, not liking the way he started complimenting her to avoid answering a question.

*That can mean one of two things, he's lying to me, or he's cheating on me again.*

Goten noticed her expression and said,

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't you take Bra with you.  She's a lot better at the shopping thing than I am.  Besides you two don't hang out much."  The now slightly suspicious Parisu quickly asked in an investigating tone,

"Why can't you come?"  He kissed her softly, although he didn't get much of a response, and said,

"Because I've got something a have to take care of before the party."  With a frown on her soft features, she probed him by asking,

"Like?"  Goten's face contorted uncharacteristically smug and replied,

"Stuff, why are you asking so many questions this morning?"  Parisu turned away from the man but remained on his lap.

The two remained quiet but one could easily feel the tension build up between them.  Finally, Parisu stood up and asked in almost an insecure voice,

"Goten, you're not cheating on me again, are you?"  She turned to look at the man, afraid of what his facial expression would tell her.  She was greeted with Goten sighing heavily and rolling his eyes.  He leaned in his chair and said to himself,

*Not again, I make one; maybe two mistakes and she always brings this up when things aren't to her standard.*

He replied to her with an exasperated voice,

"No Parisu, I'm not cheating on you.  I just need to handle a couple of details for the party before I help my mom set up.  Is that okay with you?"  She looked at the love of her life apprehensively and said,

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you're not cheating again and that I can trust you?  Because I love you Goten but I can't bear to be hurt by you again."  The man stood and lifted his uncertain girlfriend up so that they were eye-level and said in almost a whisper,

"Pari, you know I love you dearly," he kissed her softly and continued, "and you can trust me with every fiber in your being.  I am not cheating on you."  The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and said with a little more confidence,

"That what I want to hear," and kissed the man wholly.  Goten returned the kiss as he thought to himself,

*I know.*

Just at that very moment Bra turned around again only to see Goten and Parisu embraced in a passionate kiss.  She turned around quickly the huffed.  She couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of envy towards Parisu at the moment.

*Why can't I find someone like Goten!!!*

Soon the girl felt suffocated being circumscribed between two lusty couples and said aloud,

"I gotta get the hell out of here!!!"  She stood and said loudly to no one in particular,

"If anyone cares, I'm next door with aunt Chi."

_______________

Pan flew with Trunks to the Capsule Corp. building in complete silence.  She even refused to look at the man.  Her mind kept playing over the past ten hours and her reactions to it.

*Okay Panny, he kissed you then he touch you in a way that you could only dream of from him, then he holds you close to him.  Does he like me?  I doubt it.  He could've kissed me simply as a birthday kiss.  This morning he was most likely saying that he noticed I'm growing up.  As for him holding me close to him, I did kind of run into him.  Pan, forget it, he doesn't see you the way you want him to.  He's like the #1 most eligible bachelor in the world!!!  What would he want with a tomboy like you when he has beauty queens, models, and celebrities flocking over him. *

Trunks looked over at the girl and wondered why she was so quite.  His heart leaped in his chest as he looked at the determined look on her face.  He wondered to himself could she possibly know his feelings for her.  

*If she does know, I'm good as dead.  She'll freak out and run to Gohan and tell him I'm being a pervert or something. *

Pan glanced uneasily at the man and gave a forced smile.  He, in turn, smiled back in the same forced fashion and gave a little boost in his speed.  Pan knew from the race yesterday that she could easily catch up to him but decided against the idea.  She looked at the man before her and said aloud to herself.

"Yeah, Panny, he was just being nice to the birthday girl."

The two quickly arrived at Capsule Corp. and Pan intentionally lagged behind Trunks. Once they arrived at the elevator she hoped the man would be in one of his flaky moods and not hold the door for her.  Of course he was as polite as ever and patiently held it for the young lady.  She slowly entered the elevator as she thought to herself.

*Great, just great, I'm enclosed in a small space with my lifelong fantasy guy and I'm all of the sudden afraid of him.  Stupid!!!!*

Trunks looked over at Pan who seemed to look slightly pale since entering the elevator.  She was twiddling her fingers at a speed that easily indicated she was nervous.  The man sighed as he thought,

*I've never seen her seem so nervous or afraid.  Man, am I the cause of this?  I just need to act normal around her and everything will be okay.  *

In effort to lighten the mood between him and his good friend, Trunks shoved Pan lightly, that is lightly for a Saiyajin.  Pan, not expecting the nudge flew into the side of the elevator and made a nice little dent in the wall.  Trunks watched the girl wide-eyed as she shook the stars out of her eyes. Pan stood straight and rubbed the arm that collided into the wall and yelled at the man.

"What in the blue hell is your problem?!?"  Trunks muttered in a surprised tone,

"I was, um, trying to, um lighten the mood," he wiped his brow, feeling nervous under the petite young lady's angry gaze, "you seemed, um, so, um distant." Pan looked at the man and sighed, then punched the man in the arm while saying,

"Well, you didn't have to knock me into a wall!!!  A joke would've done just fine."  They finally reached the 42nd floor, where Trunks' office is and exited the elevator.  On their way to the office, Trunks tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.  Pan turned around to look at the man with the venomous glare but started laughing despite herself.  Trunks then broke out into a full fit of laughter and said,

"You are one pitiful Saiyajin Panny."  She quickly retorted,

"Hey, I could take you on any day buddy, just as long as we're not in an elevator.  You're more dangerous than your dad in there." Trunks smiled and said,

"I'll have to remember to tell him you said that before your next sparring session with him."  He then yanked on Pan's long ponytail and ran behind his desk.  Pan quickly chased the man and jumped on him to playfully attack him.  The man fell into his chair as Pan tickled his spots.  The only people who knew his spots were his mother, sister, ChiChi, Marron, and Pan.  He was sure that his father, Gohan, and Goten knew as well but chose to use the spot as advantages in a fight.

"Mercy Pan!!!  I give up!!!  You're killing me!!!"  He grabbed the girl's hands and held them in his to keep her from continuing her assault.  His breathing was ragged from the laughter and Pan's tickle attack as he looked into her eyes.  Her brown eyes seemed to twinkle as she smiled brightly.

*She is truly beautiful.  I wonder why I've never noticed how bright her eyes are.  Trunks!!!!  Chill man!  She's Pan, sixteen year old, not legal, can get you put in jail or killed by Gohan and dad, Pan.*

Pan noticed Trunks staring at her and blushed slightly under his gaze.  She slowly pulled her hands from his and asked softly,

"So, um, what should I start on first, Trunks?"  Trunks snapped out of his trance and said in a more business-like tone,

"Yeah, um, you can start filing these documents over here."  He gently pushed Pan off of him and went over to the large mound of papers on a table by the large filing cabinets. She slowly followed the man; both of them felt the tense aura between them return as Trunks explain the filing process.  Pan leaned on one of the cabinets as she half listened to the man and thought to herself,

*Okay, real smart Pan.  Go and tickle his sensitive spots when things are already weird between us.  Now he's going to think I'm some flirty Lolita or something.*

"Pan did you hear me?"  Trunks looked at the girl knowing her mind had drifted.  Normally, this would've ultimately pissed him off but he knew her thoughts involved him.  Now if they were positive or negative he had no clue.  He thought to himself,

*Ugh!!!  I can't take this.  I'm not going to be able to work with this tension between her and me!*

Just at that point, Pan snapped out of her deep thought session and looked at the lavender haired man sheepishly and said,

"I'm sorry Trunks, I guess I drifted off.  What were you saying?"  He smiled warmly and said in response,

"You know, it wasn't important. Let's get out of here and celebrate early."   She looked at the man with a confused expression and asked,

"What? Why?  Is something wrong?"

"No, I just figure this could wait until Monday. Let's go out for breakfast, I know the meals in the capsule are cold by now.  You game?"  Pan had to admit that she was hungry.  She smiled brightly and said, 

"Um, yeah!  Where are we going to go?"  Trunks thought for a moment and said,

"A place fit for a my favorite girl," he walked to his desk and hit his escape button as he held his hand out as a gesture for her to join him and continued with a smooth smile painted on his face, "What, did you expect any less on your special day?"  Pan smiled brighter and said with in an uncharacteristically soft voice,

"From you, of course not." 

I know, wasn't all that.  Sorry.  I guess I should call this chapter a filler chapter.  Well anyways, something will be updated soon.  Whether it's on this site or not. Until then… PEACE!!!!

NaCoBe


	6. Something's Not Right between Then I tel...

**Something's Not Right between Them I Tell You!!!**

**Hola amigos!!! ****Como**** estas?  Me?  I'm doing great!!!  Being a slow poke but great.  I won't apologize for slow installment but will for not at least saying howdy to everyone.  I hope everyone is okay though.  Well anyways, here's a new chapter!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I got that joy, joy, joy, joy down in my heart. Down in my heart. (Read another chapter for the real thing.)**

***…* is thoughts; ### is flashbacks; *** is telepathic conversation; is the song.**

Bra stormed over to her 'aunt' ChiChi's house, knowing no one would have noticed her leaving.  As she got to the front door, she didn't bother knocking; she just yanked the solid wood door of the hinges.  ChiChi, who was upstairs, was standing in the small foyer within seconds with an expression mixed with panic and confusion.  Bra could have sworn she also saw a glimmer of hope in the woman's eyes but it quickly faded.  Everyone knew she still expected Goku to return despite the odds.  

Chichi slowly walked towards her goddaughter and asked in a comforting tone,

"Honey, what's wrong?"  Bra hated the fact that she was the only one to receive this syrupy sounding voice from ChiChi.  She knew it was because her father, Vegeta, had planted in everyone's head that she was a princess and must be treated as such.

Bra walked around ChiChi to the living room and plopped down on the couch as she said grumpily,

"Nothing is wrong.  Everything is just freakin' fine aunt ChiChi."  She then snatched the remote up from the coffee table but in the mist of her anger, she crushed the small device.  ChiChi leaned against the door jam and said in a Goku-like tone,

"Yeah, that shows you're really 'freakin fine'." Bra snapped her head up at ChiChi and said,

"Why do all the members of the Son family have the same tone when they talk to me?!?"  The older woman looked confused as she sat down next to Bra.

"What do you mean?"

"Every single one of you, with the exception of Pan, talks to me as if I'm fragile!  Like I can't handle situations!  I can, you know!"  By this point Bra had tears running down her face and the already crushed remote control was contorted in a ball of mangled plastic and circuit boards in her small but incredibly strong hand.

ChiChi looked at the teenager and pulled a towel from her apron pocket.  She gently dabbed Bra's face and said in a soft, but firmer voice,

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I talked to you like that.  I really didn't mean anything by it though.  I think you're one of the strongest people I know.  I never have thought of you as being fragile."  Bra looked into her godmother's dark brown, almost black eyes and asked in a chocked voice,

"Aunt Chi what's wrong with me?  Why do people always have to treat me so much different than they do other people?"  ChiChi tilted her head ever slightly that if you weren't watching her you would have never noticed it and asked,

"In which way?"

"In everyway!!! People treat me differently because I look so much like mom.  They treat me different because my dad's a hot-head.  They treat me different because of my family's business, because of who my brother is, and so on and so on!!!  And those who know about Saiyajins treat me different because of my lineage!" 

"Well for number one you are different in all of those aspects.  Bra, I don't think we, as in your family and family friends, treat you as fragile as you think. But you have to remember you are the youngest and sometime the youngest is treated with more shelter."  ChiChi smile gently and continued, "Also our families have been through so much that it's hard not to over shelter you and Pan.  Pan used to complain that everyone hovered over her too much until she went on the Grand Tour.  When she came back she embraced the 'hovering' because she realized how hard the universe really is."  Bra quickly interjected,

"But she got to go somewhere where no one would treat her different because her mom and dad were teenage super heroes.  She got to feel independence for a little while even though Trunks and Goku were there!  She's experienced what it feels like not to type-cast because she looks so much like Videl or because Gohan is so smart!  That's all I want aunt ChiChi!!!  I want someone to look at me and say, "She's just like any other girl.  I want for someone to love me just because of that reason."

ChiChi sighed and grabbed Bra's hand as she said,

"Bra, honey, the man who will love you that way will be your mate for life.  Until you find him you might as well relish in the fact that you have something that makes thousands and thousands of people long for you.  I'm not telling you to be smug about it but realize that you weren't put on this earth to be a 'plain Jane'.  Use your uniqueness to you advantage while you are young.  Just don't forget who you are in the process."  Bra looked at the aging woman with a somewhat shocked expression because she would have never expected that piece of advice to come from her humble godmother.  From her mother, yes, but never from ChiChi.

"Wow, I would've never expected you to say something like that, my mom, most definitely, but I believed that's how she lived her life at my age."  ChiChi smiled and said calmly,

"Your mom was not the only one to live her life that way.  You need to live some of your life worry-free to be somewhat sane when you get older.  Now let stop talking so hum drum.  Your best friend has a birthday party later and we have to have her cake ready before she comes to ruin my kitchen."  They both stood from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.  As they left the living room Bra said to ChiChi,

"I still can't believe you're letting her cook.  Are you angry with everyone?"

__________________

High over the bustle of West Capital city two beings flew swiftly towards the mountains.  The man held the woman in his arms although she could fly; she just wasn't as fast as he was.  She buried her head in the man's chest blocking the wind from her face.   Normally she would have convinced the man to drive to their destination, but the state of mind he was in, she dared not go against him. She raised her face up to the man and lightly squeezed the man, causing him the glace down at her with obsidian eyes.  She darted her deep blue eyes at the man, silently voicing her complaint.  He growled deep in his throat as a reply to her complaint and increased his speed.  

Soon the two were at their destination and the man quickly lowered to the ground, causing the woman to squeal in repressed fear.   She then found herself ungracefully dislodged from the man and fell on her bottom.

"Gohan, what the hell!  All of the sudden you've gone completely crazy!"  Videl stood up and gently wiped the dirt from her bottom.  Gohan looked between his childhood home and his old home trying to find the object of his anxiety.

"Damn, neither one of them are here!  Where could he have taken her!?!"  He immediately walked to his old home that he sold to his younger brother for a mere 10,000 zeni and walked into the house without ring the bell or even a knock.  Quickly Marron and Uubuu sat up from the couch and began to readjust their clothing.  The older man frowned and turned to his wife and said,

"See, this is what we left our daughter in the hands of!!!!"  Uubuu frowned at his ersatz brother and said,

"Yeah, nice to see you too Gohan," and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend just as a point of aggravation for the demi-Saiyajin.

"Where's Goten.  Better yet, where's Pan."  The reincarnate replied in a sarcastically innocent voice saying,

"Am I my brother or better yet, your daughter's keeper?"  Gohan frowned and yanked the young adult off of the couch, causing Marron to topple to the floor, and growled,

"As a matter of fact, yes you are.  So if I don't find my brother and my daughter soon you will receive all of the anger I am holding for both of them right now."  Uubuu frowned and said softly,

"Goten is in the back with Parisu I think and Pan is with Trunks at Capsule Corp."  Gohan smiled impishly and said,

"Thank you," and unceremoniously dropped the young man.  He then went straight to the back where he found Goten and Paris resting in an extra large hammock.

"Goten!!!"  The younger demi-Saiyajin looked over and saw an infuriated Gohan coming towards him and smiled,

"Hey big brother, what's wrong?"

"What wrong?  How in the hell could you let Pan go with Trunks!!!!????"  Goten furrowed his forehead and asked,

"What wrong with her going with Trunks?  She spends most of her time with him anyway."  

"That's what wrong!!!! She's spending too much time with him, if you know what I mean!!!"  From the doorway, Videl yelled,

"Gohan, that's enough!!!  You have lost you ever-loving mind!!!"   Goten's eyes widened and he quickly sat up and looked between his brother and sister-in-law as realization of what Gohan meant invaded his brain.

"You don't mean they're…doing it, do you?"  As Gohan opened his mouth to answer, Videl interjected and said, 

"He doesn't know what he means.  He's got this silly thought in his head and wants someone else to share in his insanity.  Gohan let's go over to you mother's and wait for Pan to show up over there."  Gohan looked at his wife and nodded.  He then turned to his little brother and said clairvoyantly,

"Find your niece and that son of a bitch."  Goten nodded in comprehension and thought to himself,

_*Trunks for your sake my brother better be making the wrong assumption because he won't have a chance to get to you if it's true. I'm going to kill you.*_

_________________

Pan followed Trunks quietly as they flew towards whatever restaurant Trunks was taking them to.  As the birthday girl looked down at the ground, she realized that they were flying back towards her new hometown, Satan City. 

_*Hmm, I wonder where he's taking me to in __Satan__City__.  Maybe we are going to the country club, they always have good food and they know how we eat.*_

Just as Pan thought those words, they flew right past the Satan City County Club and the girl frowned.  She then added a little boost to her speed and caught up to Trunks.

"You know, I'm pretty hungry and I haven't a clue where you're taking us to eat."  The man looked over at her and gave a smirk that sent her hormones raging for a hot second.

"I told you we're going to a place that is fit for my favorite girl."  Pan smiled slightly and said,

"You know the local grease bucket will do just fine because I am beyond the hunger stage right now."  Trunks laughed and replied, 

"Just be patient, we're almost there."

The two few for about five minutes in silence then Trunks signaled Pan to descend.  Pan noticed that they were landing in the botanical gardens that are right outside of the city limits of Satan City. As they landed, Pan thought to herself,

_*There's no restaurant in the gardens!!!  We better be landing here so we can walk to the restaurant of his choice. *_

"Pan, this way."  Trunks waved the girl over to the green house and went in.  She frowned and said under her breath as she trundled towards the green house.

"I'm not a damn vegetarian Trunks!!!"

Once the young lady walked into the green house she was awestricken by the beautiful array of plants and flowers that adorned and scented the place.  What shocked her even more was the small table sitting the middle on the house with an elaborate place setting for two.  She mindlessly walked towards the table and saw a small box sitting on the seat of one of the chairs and automatically knew that it was for her. Behind her she heard a familiar voice say,

"I know you didn't think I would make you work on your sweet sixteen."  She turned around and saw Trunks standing behind her with a bouquet of Japanese Wind Orchids.  He handed the orchids to her and said,

"Again, happy birthday Panny."   As he leaned closer to her, Pan's heart began racing and she instinctively closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips.  As Trunks' lip touched her check she popped her eyes open and blushed, not from the innocent kiss but from her lusty expectations.  Trunks leaned back and smile at her as he said, 

"Let's eat, I'm starving."  A flustered-face Pan chuckled and followed Trunks to the elegantly set table.  Trunks pulled out her chair for her and smoothly push her to the table then sat down also.   Pan looked around and smiled as she asked,

"You planned this all along?  But how?  When?"  The man smiled and leaned forward and said,

"Do you remember when you turned twelve and I brought you here?  Remember what you said to me then?"  She smiled and shook her head no and Trunks continued,

"You told me that you wanted to experience the best day of your life here.  I knew you were talking about your wedding but I wanted your first 'best day of your life' to be with me so I decided to give you a sweet sixteen brunch here."  Pan blinked repeatedly and asked,

"You remembered what I said when I was twelve?  Wow."  The lavender hair Saiyajin prince smiled and said without thinking,

"I remember everything you say, how you say it, and the reason why you say it.  I value your thoughts."  Pan's still pink cheeks brightened to a soft fuchsia and she turned her face to hide the emotion.  With her face still turned, she said softly,

"If I didn't know you better Trunks, I would think you were flirting with me."  The man straightened up and thought to himself,

_*Damn, I AM flirting with her!!!!  Stop man, stop!!!*_

He leaned back in his chair and said in a affirming tone,

"No, I'm not flirting with you.  I just know you and want you to enjoy your birthday Panny.  Now let's grub kiddo."

_*He called me kiddo.  I knew it was too good to be true.*_

Pan faces faltered slightly when Trunks called her kiddo.  She looked at the food on her plate and realized she wasn't as hungry as she really thought she was but began eating so Trunks wouldn't think anything was wrong.  Once she tasted the cherry crepe melt on her tongue, her sorrow slightly diminished but was still heavy on her heart.  She ate the rest of the meal in silence.

Trunks watched Pan become oddly silent and small alarms went off inside of him.  He continued to eat but his appetite was quickly leaving as the thought of his secret admiration was going to be blown to pieces along with a friendship he valued dearly.

_*She's freaking out because I was flirting with her!!!!  Oh boy!!! Oh boy!!!  Trunks calm down; maybe she's quiet because she's enjoying her meal.  Man, she's going to tell Gohan and everyone that I tried to seduce her or something.  Man why did I have to love her so much!!!!*_

The meal quickly ended and Trunks was the first to speak, breaking the odd silence.  

"I have something to give you.  Part one of your birthday gift."  Pan watched the man grab the box that was sitting in her chair earlier and smile politely.  As Trunks handed her the soft peach colored box with aqua ribbons, their hands touched and ever so softly rubbed against one another.  Both felt small rivets of warmth swim through their bodies both forced the feeling to the back of their minds.  Pan took the box and said in a cordial manner,

"Thank you Trunks. I really appreciate the jester."  She opened the small box and found a small locket with a small Shenlong engraved on the front.  When she opened the locket there was a picture of her, Trunks, Giru, and her grandfather, Goku, smiling and waving at who ever took the picture.  Opposite to the picture a message was inscribed:

            _To my favorite girl,_

_            I will only let one be before me, your favorite guy._

_            Love Always, Trunks_

Pan eyes glassed over with tears as she looked at the message and the picture.  She knew Trunks knew her favorite guy was Goku and that no one could come before him.  As the first tear fell she looked up at Trunks and said,

"I love you so much Trunks.  Thank you."  The man smile and blinked back unshed tears and said,

"No thank you."

__

_I loose my step  
I loose my ground  
I loose my self  
When you're around_

_  
I'm holding on for my life  
To keep from drowning in your eyes___

__

**Please don't forget to review!!!  I'll love you so much if you do!!!  Also, for all you Bulma and Vegeta fans, read Unfaithful by Lady Rhapsody.  The story is the bomb!!! (Old sayings are the bomb too)  Next Installment of 'My Favorite Girl' will be on ?????**

**PEACE!!!!  NaCoBe**

**super_saiyan_nacobe@yahoo.com**

**MSN Messenger: nacobe**

**Yahoo Messenger: super_saiyan_nacobe**

**AIM: ssjnacobe**


	7. Taking Care of Personal Business at any ...

**Taking Care of Personal Business at any Cost**

Hey everyone!!!!  I'm updating according to the creative spirit… and available time too.  The creative spirit wanted me to write an installment of "My Favorite Girl" before my other fics.

**Disclaimer: I hate them…**

***…* is thoughts; ### is flashbacks; *** is telepathic conversation; is the song.**

Goten landed on the roof of Capsule Corp. with a thud.  He had gotten to the building in record timing and frowned when he didn't feel his best friend or niece's ki in the building.  He sat on the roof and wondered where exactly could the two of them be at.

"Dammit Trunks!!!!  I'm praying for you the Gohan is wrong but you're making me believe he's right.  Where are you and Panny!?!"  The man closed his eyes to concentrate on his niece' ki.  As soon as began searching, he cursed himself for not doing this earlier.  He turned his head as if it was an antenna and found her in the Satan City area.  Low and behold, he also found Trunks with her.  

_*Why in the world are they in Satan City?*_

Before he gave himself time to think about the answer, he took off toward the city were his job is.  As he headed west, he saw that he was over West City University, Bra's school, and he was quickly reminded of how a certain gentleman used Bra's virtue for his own selfish goals.

_*Oh, I almost forgot!  That bastard who hurt Bra goes here.  Well it won't hurt to make a quick little detour.  Now what was his name again?  Tetsuo… something, whatever his name is, I'll find him.*_

__________

Tetsuo Masaki walked with his frat brothers down Greek Lane, the street where all the fraternity and sorority houses were.  They all laughed and joked about the way a certain blue-haired rich girl has been hovering over the man as of late.

"So Tet, did Bra give it up easily?"  Futoshi asked as he gawked at a young co-ed walking by. Tetsuo smiled at the memory of deflowering the young girl.

"She was skanky.  She wanted to do it in the bedroom, the bathroom, on the elevator, in public, wherever."  The young men laughed as Tetsuo went into phony details of his and Bra's lusty jaunts.  None of them noticed the extra person who had began walking with them.  He had blended with the group so well that it seemed that he belonged there.  As the laughter died down, Goten asked in a cheerful voice,

"So did you know she has an extremely strong boyfriend who's looking for you right now?"  As soon as the words came out of his mouth he thought,

_*Boyfriend!?!? Where the hell did that come from? *_

The group stopped walking and looked at the man as Tetsuo walked up to him and asked in a challenging tone,

"What was that, a threat?  I know she doesn't have a boyfriend because the bitch is crazy in love with _me._"  He looked at Goten thoroughly and realized he didn't know the man.  He then asked, "Who are you loser!?!"  Goten's smile remained on his face as he said in a Goku-like manner,

"Oh, no one you'd know."  He began walking away from the crowd but the unknowing group surrounded the man as Tetsuo retorted,

"Well, let me introduced you to my fist!!!"  Goten's smile quickly dissipated as he allowed the man's fist come in contact with his face.  Tetsuo's eyes widened as he noticed his hardest punch didn't even faze the man.  Goten, in turn gave his best rendition of Vegeta and Trunks' smirk, which was surprisingly very good, as he said to the awestruck man,

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm that boyfriend who's looking for you."  He then grabbed the man by the neck and lifted his off the ground then continued, "So now that we've been formally introduced why don't we talk about the lies you've been telling about Bra."  Tetsuo attempted to speak but only a squeak exited the man's mouth.  Goten loosened his grip slightly and asked,

"So how many times did you sleep with Bra?"  Tetsuo tried futilely to break from Goten's vise grip and replied in a raspy tone, 

"Never man, look I'm sorry.  I didn't know she…" Goten interrupted him,

"Oh come off of it!!!  You were just saying you took her in the bedroom, behind the library, on top of your car and so on.  Based on what you were saying, you were getting it at least three times a day!!!!"  By this point Tetsuo was in tears as he screeched,

"Look, I slept with her once but that was it.  It was a mistake!!! Please don't kill me!!!" Goten deepened the smirk to look like a devilish glare and said in such a dark tone that it surprised him,

"If you don't want to die this is what you will do; apologize to her, take a full page ad out in the West City Gazette declaring your homosexuality, and you _will_ stay away from her.  Do you hear me?"  Tetsuo's already saucer-sized eyes got wider as he shook his head no.  In turn, Goten began tightening the grip on the man's neck and the frightened man blurted out,

"Okay!!! Okay, I'll do it.  Please just let me go!!!!"  Goten released the man with a slight toss, causing the man to skid on the ground a good five feet.  Tetsuo scurried to his feet as Goten stepped towards him and said,

"You have 48 hours to complete these tasks or I will come back and I will kill you."  He then walked away from the group as they began running away from him, praying that they weren't his next victims.

As Goten walked turned off of Greek Lane, he had to contain the laughter that was about to erupt out of him.  He really didn't have any intention of hurting the man but he knew he want to scare the living daylights out of the man.  He also knew he succeeded with flying colors in his purpose.  But one thing kept playing in his mind as he found a secluded area to take into the sky, returning to his original task,

_*Why did I say I was Bra's boyfriend?* _

__________________

Goten flew at a high speed in search of his niece and best friend.  Gohan's crazed behavior made Goten think thoroughly about the type of relationship Pan and Trunks really had; and now that he was looking at it in a different light, he could see how Gohan would be upset.   Everyone noticed the drastic change in their relationship after they returned from the grand tour.  Granted the two had been through some major situations together out in space, but their friendship seemed more intimate, almost like they had a corporeal relationship out in space.  

Pan had a tendency of going to Trunks for comfort instead of her parents or even her grandmother or uncle after Goku left.  The lilac-haired man seemed to get more excited at the thought of Pan's weekend visits than he would with being with his selected girlfriend of the week.  Goten also noticed that Trunks last set of girlfriends looked a lot like Pan; but not so much that someone would think to mention it.  He also noticed that Pan's demeanor was changing into someone that Trunks would date, very feminine, perky, and used to being gawked at from men everywhere she goes; a vast difference from the spicy girl before the grand tour who would get into fights on a weekly basis because she thought they were fun.

Goten pushed down the anger that was beginning to build within him.

*I'm going to see this myself; I just can't see Trunks making a move on Panny!!!  Maybe Videl is right and Gohan is just paranoid.  But then again, I have seen the change in both of them.  I used to be Trunks' best of friend but my young niece has taken position. It's not natural; or is it?  I'm a friend to Bra and no one is concerned about us.*

Goten finally reached area where the two ki signatures were that he was stalking after.  He looked around at the landscape and recognized it as the botanical gardens that he and Parisu come to from a romantic lunch on occasion simply because it was usually a peacefully quiet place.  The sense of reference sent a mild wave of trepidation within the man as he began walking around the area.  It seemed as though there was no one in the landscape but he knew there were two people in the area and he had finally located them.  He suppressed his ki as low as it would go and watched the two in question from a good hundred feet away.  He decided to stay there in fear of being seen too soon although he couldn't clearly make out what the two were talking about.

There was his niece taking a nice stroll with his friend.  The two weren't talking but it didn't seem to matter to them.  Goten knew that deep-rooted relationships displayed this type of feat.  He noticed that Trunks was absorbing his niece's features and she didn't seem to mind.  In fact, she seemed highly content with the stares from the man.

*What kind of relationship do they really have!!! They don't act like this when others are around them.  Was Gohan right?*

That is when the man noticed the glint of jewelry around his niece's neck.  She placed her hand on the golden locket and a small smile spread across her face as she looked up at Trunks.  Goten then knew Trunks gave her the expensive looking piece of jewelry.  Trunks then looked down at the girl and said something that made her give an expression that showed a little flirty action from Goten's point of view.   Trunks then ran his fingers through the girl's hair and she in turn gave a full smile; but not just a smile, it was that 'I know I'm sexy' smile.

Pan then stopped and asked something to the man that made him run his hands through his hair.  

* What the hell?!?!?  Trunks only does that when he's stress about work or a relationship situation!!!  This sure as hell doesn't look like they're talking about Capsule!!!*

Goten's eyes widened as his watch the live soap opera scene unfolding in front of him.  He observed Pan's face become animated with the expression that she gets when she knows she's listening to hogwash.

*Yeah Pan, don't listen to his junk!!!  You go girl!!!*

She then chuckled and started walking again as Trunks' face looked confused.  He ran to catch up to the girl and Goten had the urge to run and tackle the man to slap some sense into him but decided against it.  He continued to watch as Trunks caught up to Pan and grabbed her arm.  The two went into an in depth conversation where Trunks yet again ran his hand through his hair.  Goten then saw the space between the two close and decided that he'd seen enough.  He ran to the area the two were at and yelled in a forced cheery voice,

"Panny!!! Trunks!!! I've been looking for you guys!!!

________________

Pan and Trunks had been walking around the botanic area for a good twenty minutes in silence but for the first time in a while, it wasn't an awkward silence.  Both of them seemed happy just being next to each other, at least for the moment. 

Trunks looked at Pan as they walked slowly through the gardens. He noticed how the girl's nose wrinkled when she walked past a flower that had a strong scent and how her eyes closed slightly as she took in the fresh air that blew ever so softly across he face and make her hair flow in soft waves.  Finally breaking the peaceful silence, Trunks said resisting the urge to run his fingers through the teenager's locks,

"You look very feminine with long hair.  I like the look on you."  Pan looked up at the man and gave an expression that showed a half smile/ half frown.  

"So did I look like a boy with short hair or something?"  Trunks smiled and said as he gave in to his temptation and ran his fingers through the girl's hair,

"No, not really, it just made you look a lot younger.  Long hair makes you look refined."  Pan gave a complete smile and thought to herself,

*Okay, mental note.  Never cut your hair Pan.*

She looked up at Trunks and asked in a relaxed voice,

"Trunks, why aren't you ever in a serious relationship?"  The man stopped walking and looked at the young girl and replied,

"What do you mean?  I date."

"I know you date, but why aren't you married or engaged.  Your relationships don't last more than four months and that a stretch.  Are you afraid of commitment?"  The man ran his hand through his hair and said,

"Well, there are a couple of reasons.  The first one is that it's very hard to find someone who loves me for me and not for the money and prestige.  Also, it's kind of hard explaining that I'm half alien and one of the members of the 'fictitious Golden Fighters'."  Pan looked at the man at saw that the answers seemed hard for him to give but there he was trying to provide them to her.  Trunks shifted his weight on one leg and continued,

"And with my work schedule, it's very hard to maintain a healthy personal life.  What if the woman I marries want kids.  I'm so busy that I wouldn't really be there for the kids."  Pan raised her eyebrow and changed her thoughts about Trunks' long-winded explanation but allowed him to continue,

"Besides, what woman would want to deal with Vegeta and Bulma!!??  Yeah, they're my parents and I love them but they're freakin crazy!!!!  Dad looks for an excuse to kill something and mom wants to throw a major party for every little event."  The teenage girl grew tired of her secret love's rambling and interjected,

"So basically, you haven't found the right woman yet."  Trunks smiled and replied,

"Yeah that's, basically it."  Pan shook her head and began laughing as she walked away from the man.  __

He watched her laugh at a seemingly private joke and trotted a little to catch up with her.

"What's so funny?"

"You went into that long explanation on why you're single when you could've simply said you haven't found her yet."  Trunks quickly replied,

"Well, I think I've found her but I just don't know how to tell her yet."  Pan heart began beating extremely fast as she thought,

* Is he talking about me? Please tell me he is!!!!* 

"Trunks, I've found that the best way to find something out is to just say it.  The worst that could happen is she says no." 

_*Not that I would say no.  Me? I would jump in your arms and tell you to take me away with you.*_

Trunks sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair again as he said,

"Panny that's not the worst that could happen in this situation.  I could lose a dear friendship and possibly everything I've worked so hard for."  Pan gulped and gave a mental scream.

*It's got to be me!!!!  I'm his only female friend, I think.  But what if it isn't me?  Oh man…* 

"Well if this woman really cares about you she would look deep inside herself and not let your declaration ruin the friendship you have if she can't love you the way you want her to." She gulped and dared to ask,

"So who's this woman?"  Trunks turned fully towards Pan and looked her in the eyes.  She saw his mouth form in the shape for the 'P' sound and then heard the worst sound she could possibly hear at this given moment; her uncle Goten.

*Damn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

______________________  
  


Trunks and Pan turned to see Goten running towards them and both of them couldn't hide the perturbed expressions on their faces.  However, Trunks quickly morphed the expression into a 'happy to see you' look and said,

"What's up Goten?"  As he looked at his best male friend, he noticed that although Goten wore his normally happy face, his eyes gave a different story.  

*Okay, how long has he been here and why didn't feel him coming?*

The youngest Son male turned to his niece and said,

"Lil bit, your dad is looking for you.  He's at mom's house."  Pan looked at Trunks and then to her uncle, wishing she could've asked her question a good three minutes earlier then said to the two men,

"Okay, let's go."  Goten shook his head and said,

"Actually, I need Trunks to run some errands with me."  He turned to the man and asked,

"Are you cool with that?"  Trunks quickly shook his head and replied,

"Yeah that's fine.  Panny, I'll see you later."  Pan's eyes flickered with a hint of hurt as she said,

"Okay, see you two later!!!"  She then took off.

Goten watched Trunks watch Pan fly away and sighed.  Once Pan was out of the demi-Saiyajin's sight, Trunks sighed and turned to Goten and asked,

"So what do you need help with?" only to be greeted with dark, questioning eyes.

"Hey Trunks, why do you stare at Panny so much?"  Trunks looked at his best friend wide eyed and said,

"I don't know, I guess I'm surprised she's almost a woman.  Why?"  Goten looked in the direction his niece flew off in and said to his friend,

"Gohan thinks you like her because you spend so much time with her and buy her things."  Trunks gulped to wet his instantly dry throat and said,

"Well, I do.  She's a sweet girl."  Goten shook his head as he said,

"Not like that.  You know, like a girlfriend."  Trunks immediately blushed and said,

"Hey!!! She just a little girl!  You know I wouldn't even think about trying to date her!"  Goten looked his friend directly in the eyes and said,

"You better not because you won't only have Gohan to deal with but me too."  Trunks smiled and jokingly said,

"Hey I can take you on any day man!"  His smiled faded as he saw Goten wasn't smiling,

"Trunks, I'm serious.  If you even think of dating Pan, you will immediately loose my friendship and gain a new life enemy.  She's too sweet and innocent for you."  Trunks gulped and said,

"I got you bro." But then thought,

_*Well Panny, it looks like your family is catching on.  Therefore my confession will have to wait.*_

Okay, this was actually very fun to write.  No!!!!! It's not over yet!!!!  The next chapter will make a lot of people scream.  You see when I get to it…

PEACE!!!!!!!!!! NaCoBe


	8. Daddy's upsetbut why?

**Daddy's upset…but why?**

**Hey there!!!!  I'm actually updating…  That's so cool.  Yeah, I'm tooting my own horn…Well anyways, r&r…**

**Disclaimer: What a wondrous world we live in…**

***…* is thoughts; ### is flashbacks; *** is telepathic conversation; is the song.**

Gohan paced back and forth in his childhood home, causing all the women the house with him to grow anxious and irritated with him.  Videl watched her husband look out of the window for the umpteenth time and finally said,

"Gohan, please sit down now!  You are driving us insane!"  ChiChi added from the kitchen, where she and Bra were slicing vegetables for one of the many dishes being cooked today,

"Gohan, it's not going to help her come here faster if you walk a hole in my floor so please listen to your wife and sit down."  Gohan huffed and plopped down beside his wife and began looking for the remote.  He then noticed the contorted ball of circuits and plastic he asked,

"Mom, what happened to the remote?"  Bra peeked her head out of the kitchen and said in a syrupy voice,

"Um, I did that, sorry.  I'm going to build a new one to replace it."  Gohan nodded and sat back on the couch and closed his eyes.  It was then he realized Bra was here and not next door with everyone else.  He sat back up and asked,

"Bra why are you over here and not next door with the rest of them?"  

"Well, everyone was like pairing off and I felt like the odd one out so I left."  Although Bra's comment wasn't meant to construe any ideas in Gohan's head it did.  Gohan's ki rose slightly as he inquired further,

"What do you mean pairing off?"  The teenage girl shrugged her shoulders and said while still chopping vegetables,

"Well Uubuu and Marron started getting all mushy and heated while Goten and _Parisu _was being all extra romantic and…"  Everyone heard the slight bitterness in the girl's voice when she said Parisu's name but Gohan ignored it by interjecting and asked,

"Where was Pan and Trunks?"  Bra turned to the man and said,

"Well they were long gone.  They didn't even eat breakfast with us.  Trunks packed their meals then they left."  The man's entire right side of face began to twitch and he said to the girl,

"Thanks Channy-chan" but his mind was saying,

_*Kid you're about to be an only child if my assumptions are right.*_

__________________

Pan flew towards her grandmother's home at a moderate speed while thinking about her morning and brunch with the man of her dreams.  She mindlessly touched the locket and a small smile spread across the teenager's face. 

_*I know he was going to say my name if Uncle Goten didn't show up.  I could see it in his eyes and by the way his mouth was forming my name.  I know he and I are meant to be together, I can feel it in my heart.*_

As she entered the forest that her grandmother and uncle lived in, she could clearly feel her father was highly upset about something.  She decided to increase her speed to find out what exactly had her dad angry.  As she got closer to the clearing, she also felt her mother was slightly upset but it feel the same as her father's anger.  With both of her parents upset, she decided to put a little extra boost in her speed and flare her ki a little to indicate she was almost there.  

_*Man, what could have them upset?  Are they arguing? Or is this because of me?  Well, I will find out soon enough.*_

Gohan sat erect in the chair he had relocated to and said to the group,

"Pan's finally here.  But I don't feel Goten or Trunks."  Just as fast as the man said the statement he was outside waiting on his only child.  Videl quickly followed behind her husband while ChiChi and Bra stood in the doorway.  As the group saw Pan in the distance, Videl said clairvoyantly to her husband,

_***"Gohan, behave.  This is her birthday after all."  _The man replied by saying,__

_"I just want to know where she's been and what did she do."***  He_ also wanted to say who she did it with but he knew his wife would get angry over that so he left it out.  As he watched Pan land about 10 feet away from them, he couldn't help but notice the glint of gold around the girl's neck.  He also noticed how much his little girl had developed into a woman; a woman that is ogled by boys and men alike. 

"Mom, Dad, what's up?  Uncle Goten said you guys were looking for me?"  Gohan looked at the girl and blatantly asked,

"Where were you and who were you with?"  Pan's eyes widened at the tone of her father's voice and replied,

"At the botanical gardens right outside of Satan City with Trunks.  He gave me a surprise brunch. Why, did I do something wrong?"  Gohan was about to blare he didn't want her alone with Trunks anymore but Videl quickly said,

"You need to let us know if your plans change young lady.  We thought you were going to stay in the West City area, more specifically here with your grandma."  Pan lowered her head slightly and said in a mild tone,

"I apologize.  But in my defense I did tell grandma I was going to be with Trunks this morning."  Gohan stepped closer to Pan and thumbed the golden locket as he asked,

"Did Trunks give you this?"  Pan smiled brightly and said innocently,

"Yeah, it was my birthday gift from him.  I cried when he gave it to me."  From the doorway Bra asked,

"What made you cry from a locket?"  Pan removed the locket and said,

"The picture and the inscription.  Wanna see it?"  Pan held out the locket towards Bra although she was still near her parents.  Instead Bra coming to get the locket, Gohan grabbed and opened the object.  He smiled at the picture, seeing his father there, although he was in child form.  His eyes then went to the inscription and his smile faltered slightly but enough for Videl and ChiChi to notice.  He handed the locket back to Pan and said,

"That's very nice Pan.  Go in the house and help mom."  The girl oblivious to her father's slight change in moods simply said 'okay' and bounced into the house with Bra in tow.  Once the girls were well into the house, the man turned to his wife and said,

"That bastard wants to be her favorite man.  What the hell is that?"  Videl sighed and said,

"Gohan, maybe you're reading too much into this.  We both know she idolized Trunks as a young girl and has a schoolgirl's crush on him.  He is probably saying the will always be the best of friends.  Gohan frowned and said,

"I live with that explanation for now Videl, but I just know there's a lot more there behind that message."

**Uh oh… Gohan suspects something.  Will Bra become an only child?  We can only wonder…  Be sure to R&R.**

**PEACE!!!!!!**


	9. Between Friends and God

**Between Friends and God**

**Hey hey, I'm updating within four weeks. That's record timing for me I think. Well, I would like to say I'm inspired but I don't know. I think I just decided to finish what I've written. Also, my brain is becoming crowded with other fanfic ideas. **

**Disclaimer: (To Vegeta) Although you're an Ice King. Everything that you gave to me came from the destitute and the torn. I can't live this life no more.**

**"…" is spoken; is a flashback; is the song. Enjoy. Oh yeah, R&R!!!!!!!!!**

Goten and Trunks flew in silent to the Capsule Corp. compound to pick up Pan's birthday gift. For the second time today, Trunks found himself in an awkward silence with a Son family member. This time, however, he knew exactly why the tension was there and it didn't make him feel any better. He looked over to his other best friend and noticed the tight expression on the man's face. However, he didn't know that Goten was going through his own personal turmoil due to their recent conversation about a certain quarter Saiyajin.

_Man, Trunks is my very best friend and I just threatened him over something that he, more likely than not, wouldn't even think of doing. I allowed Gohan to get me all riled up about something that is most likely a product of his overprotective 'genius' brain._

Goten looked over at his friend and saw a deep, calculating frown on the man's face. At that, a small voice in the back of Goten's head told him, 'Watch out, Trunks is plotting and scheming… most likely about Panny', but the man ignored it and said to the thought-focused man,

"Hey, BB, whatcha thinking about?" Trunks' expression quickly changed to a look like he'd been caught doing something wrong and said in a slightly defensive tone,

"Nothing much, just about work. I slacked off this morning treating Panny-_chan_ to her little 'sweet sixteen' brunch and I'm trying to figure out when I'll be able to catch up on the work." Goten flashed that bright, optimistic smile of his and said,

"Dude, you're never going to catch up on work because you never really work…" Trunks smirked at the comment but didn't reply party because he knew the comment was somewhat true and party because he was lying to his life long friend and hated himself for it. The man's sky-blue eyes darkened to a cobalt blue as he thought to himself,

_Chigo, if you really knew what I was thinking you wouldn't be smiling at me like a goon._

From the moment Goten and Trunks had the 'fair warning' conversation at the gardens Trunks' mind has been in overdrive trying to figure out how he can tell the love of his life how he felt with some type of insurance that her family wouldn't find out.

_I could tell her later today when we're alone… but she'll be preoccupied with her party. Okay, I can wait until she goes home and sneak over to her house and tell her… nope, that won't work because dad and Goten will most likely feel me over there and suspect something. Besides I'll be risking being caught by Gohan or Pan totally freaking out within an earshot of her parents. Wait!!! I've got it!!!_

If Goten hadn't interrupted Trunks' thoughts and brought him back to reality, he probably would've ran off and began putting his plan in action, which would've, of course, made Goten curious and started following him. The lavender-haired man chuckled inwardly and said a silent thanked to Goten for stopping him from ruining his plan before it began. Trunks smiled mischievously and thought,

_Goten you saved me from making a grave mistake budd…_

At that precise moment, the young Saiyajin prince received a blow to the back of the head that made him drop in altitude speedily. He stopped himself from crashing into a mountain and turned to look at his assailant only to see Goten staring at him with a blank expression. Trunks briefly wondered if he spoke his plan aloud as he yelled,

"WHAT THE FUCK GOTEN!?!" The younger demi-Saiyajin floated down to the older one and said in a serious tone,

"Stop it NOW Trunks." Trunks began to hear his heart pounding in his ears as he replied,

"Stop what?" Goten then said in a low tone,

"Stop thinking about work. Today is your other best friend's birthday, the day she no longer a kid but a young lady. Savor the day." The young Son male flashed that smile of his and flew off. Trunks watched the man fly away and said almost inaudibly,

_Chigo you don't know the half of it. He_ then flew off to catch up with his friend.

* * *

As Bra watched Pan go into the house she saw the girl mouth to her, 'I've got something to tell you.' The teenage Saiyajin princess shrugged and followed her friend into the house. She continued to follow the girl upstairs to Gohan and Goten's old bedroom, which is currently Pan's room when she's there visiting her grandmother.

Once Pan was in the room she yanked Bra in, closed the door, and exclaimed in a hushed voice,

"Bra, I'm in love!!!" Bra narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired girl and replied in a slightly bored tone,

"Let me guess, you're in love with my brother, right?" Pan, not noticing the girl's uninterested tone and giggled as she fell onto the bed,

"Yes!!! I'm in love with Trunks Vegeta Briefs!!! And get this, this I think he loves me too!!! Ahhh!!!" At this Bra perked up, she always knew Pan had a major crush on her brother, but she never for one minute suspected the feeling would be returned.

"Hold on Pan, what do you mean you think he loves you too? What did he say?" Pan sat up on the bed and looked at her best female friend with stars in her eyes and said,

"It's not just what he said but also the things he did!" Bra leaned forward in anticipation of some juicy gossip and said,

"Yeah? Like what?" Pan smiled as she thought back on the last twenty-four hours and the things that happened between her and her fantasy love. She then turned to Bra and began explaining,

"Well, yesterday there was the kiss and today…" Bra's eyes almost bulged out of her head as she yelled,

"The kiss?!?!? You two kissed?" Pan quickly shushed her friend as she jumped off the bed and opened the door to see if anyone was in the hall. Luckily for her no on was. She then looked back at the freaked out girl and said in a loud whisper as she walked back to the bed,

"Yeah, last night when everyone went to bed, he and I were watching the movie and realized that it was one in the morning. He looked at me and said 'happy sweet sixteen Panny' then kissed me, ever so softly, on the lips." 

If a small gust of wind had blew through the room at that particular moment Bra would've been carried away on it. Her mouth was gaped open and her eyes were wide with surprise as she rasped out,

"And today? What happened today?" Pan ignored Bra's awed expression and replied,

"Well today, he woke me up; although it was slightly awkward it was cute. We sat on the bed and talked then he touched me in one of the most sensual ways I could imagine from him but then…" Bra jumped up from the bed and had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming as she whispered,

"You two had sex while we were downstairs!!!! That's sick Pan!" Pan let out a full laugh at the gutter-thought girl and said,

"No way!!!! He touched my face and was rubbing his thumb over my chin and lips; that was until Uubuu walked in. Then when I was getting up to take my shower I somehow ran into him and he held me in his arms and I wanted to melt." Bra sat back down and inquired further, although she didn't know if she wanted to know more about this affair between her friend and her brother,

"Anything else?" Pan then held the locket between her fingers as she began to divulge more information,

"Yeah, then he had set up this brunch in the botanical gardens outside of Satan City when he made me think we were going to work at his office. He told me that he set it there because he remembered me saying I wanted the best day of my life there when I was twelve and decided to have my 'sweet sixteen' brunch there." Bra arched her eyebrow as she asked,

"He remembered something you said four years ago? Damn, I can't get him to remember something for five minutes." Pan smiled brighter as she said,

"Get this, he said he remembers everything I say, when I said it, and why I said it. Then he gave me this locket and we took a stroll around the gardens where he confessed that he found the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with…" Bra grabbed Pan's arms and leaned further towards the girl eager for the next statement and said,

"Then what happened? What did he say? Tell me Pan!!!" Pan face went solemn as she said,

"Uncle Goten decided to show up at that very moment." Bra fell off the bed and screamed in frustration.

"Damn it Goten!!!"

As Bra was cursing Goten for ruining the suspense her cell phone rang. She took it off the hip holster and looked at the caller ID and immediately turned angry. Pan noticed this abrupt change and asked,

"Who is it?" Bra frowned and said,

"It's Tetsuo. I really don't want to talk to him right now." Pan, not knowing what happened between the two said,

"Don't let me keep you from your boyfriend, besides I'm going to start cooking with grandma." The raven- haired girl left the room as Bra answered the phone,

"Hello?" Tetsuo answered back in an intimidated voice,

"Um, hi Bra." The Saiyajin princess frowned at the fact that her heart began beating a little faster at the sound of the man's voice. She answered back in a forced flat voice by saying,

"Tetsuo. I, um, didn't expect to hear from you." The man on the other line heard the tone and became a little more intimidated but he responded,

"Yeah, um, about that, I'm sorry for using you and lying on you. You can tell your boyfriend I didn't mean any harm." The girl's eyes darkened slightly as she asked,

"My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you didn't have to send him over hear but I guess if I were in your shoes I would've done the same. That is if I were a girl." Not totally sure what the man was talking about, Bra probed him by saying,

"How do I know if you saw my boyfriend? Describe him to me." Tetsuo sighed and said,

"He has wild black hair and dark eyes. He also must on steroids because he's as strong as ten oxen and he's slightly crazy. But I'm not talking bad about him so don't send him back!!!" Bra smiled slightly and said to the frightened man,

"You're apology is not accepted but I guess it will do." She then hung up the phone as she thought,

_Goten, you are such an angel._

* * *

At the Capsule Estate, Goten was admiring the birthday gift that he, Bra, Uubuu, and Marron had pitched in to buy for Pan. He knew Trunks wanted to do something separate for the girl but back at the time he didn't think anything about it. But with the information he got from Gohan and with what he witnessed, he didn't know anymore. He was staying positive mainly because these were two of the closest people in his life. The man forced his mind to go to a different thought and it wandered to the gift he was looking at.

_Damn, I should've had CC make me one of these as well. I'm jealous now._

Trunks emerged from the house in a fighting gi and watched Goten fidget with the gift. He smiled and said as if he were a police officer,

"Goten, step away from the gift." The younger Saiyajin quickly jumped away from the item and turned to see who caught him. When he saw Trunks in a gi he laughed and said,

"What are you going to do? Let Panny sweep your ass all across the place for her birthday?" Trunks frowned and said,

"No!!! That's what you're for. But anyway, I need to go and make the final arrangements from P-Chan's birthday gift and you can't come with. Can you manage taking you guys' gift to the house?" It was now Goten's turn to frown and said,

"Duh, yeah I can manage. Besides I have to go by Parisu's photo shot to pick up her gift to Panny." The black haired man looked at his friend and asked,

"So what are you giving Pan for her birthday?" The lavender-haired prince smirked and said,

"Something." Then flew off. He thought to himself, 

_Hopefully one of the best gifts she's ever had if Dende doesn't mind helping out a little. Well, off to the Lookout I go._

* * *

Bra came into the kitchen with a gentle smile on her face and in her own special world until she heard ChiChi scream at Pan about her unique cooking styles. The young lady peeked into the kitchen just in time to see Pan throwing the vegetables she sliced earlier in a smoking hot skillet while yelling 'BAM!' She then looked into the living room to see Gohan and Videl cringe in fear; she assumed they were thinking about whatever they would be eating later. As she walked into the kitchen, she said,

"Pan, please, remember we have to eat this food so don't experiment." From the living room Videl yelled,

"Sweetie, listen to your friend for once. You wouldn't want anyone sick at your party so chill out on acting like Emeril! I know you like him and all but really!" Gohan looked over to his wife and asked in an overprotective tone,

"Who's Emeril? Why haven't I met him?!?" Pan peeked her head out of the kitchen and said, teasing her father,

"Oh he's my sugar daddy. He's probably older than Vegeta," then went back to what she was doing. Gohan frowned and was about to go into the kitchen until he heard his mother say,

"Gohan calm down, Emeril is a cook on TV, pay Pan no mind." Videl and Bra looked at Gohan and began laughing at his animated face. 

Bra then went by the stove to watch Pan attempt to mix the sautéing vegetables in the skillet with a flip of the wrist but only succeeding in making a mess. The birthday girl looked at her friend and asked in a quiet voice,

"So what did Masaki-san want?" Bra smirked at her friend; knowing the girl was talking in code so Gohan didn't catch on. She then replied,

"Oh just to apologize about falsely accusing me of something." Pan looked surprised and asked rather loudly,

"Like what?" Bra winced and hoped 'the ever inquisitive Gohan' didn't hear the outburst; even more, the conversation. But just as she thought, Gohan came into the kitchen and looked over his daughter's shoulder at the sizzling vegetables and asked,

"So who's Masaki-san Bra?" The girl quickly answered in a nonchalant tone,

"He's my finance professor's student aide who accused me of cheating on a quiz because I was the only one who passed." She looked at the man's daughter quickly, signaling her to keep quiet although Pan had been around Bra long enough to know to shut up when Bra is lying. Luckily for both of the girls, Gohan missed the look and asked in a concerned voice,

"Well who's your professor, I'll vouch that you are not a cheater, if it will help." Bra calmly shook her head and said,

"Don't worry about it, Trunks had the same professor when he was at WCU and he took care of it." The overprotective man bristled at the mention of Trunks' name but smiled and said,

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want to see you loose that perfect GPA over a T.A.'s accusation." The man kissed his daughter on the top of the head and walked over to the table where his mother was seasoning fish to be grilled later.

Bra looked at Pan and mouthed 'I'll tell you later when we're alone." Pan nodded in agreement as she removed the vegetables from the fire. She then looked at the pot of soup that was simmering on an eye of the stove and smiled as she said aloud to herself as she grabbed the chili garlic sauce from a nearby cabinet,

"How about I kick this up a notch…" Everyone in the house yelled as they saw the girl beginning to experiment with the soup,

"PAN!!!! STEP AWAY FROM THE STOVE!!!!"

* * *

"So Dende, that's why I need your help; without you, well, I won't be able to give Panny this gift." Trunks looked at the Namekian guardian of the earth with his best rendition of puppy-dog eyes. In return, Dende gave his rendition of Piccolo, which was frighteningly good, and said,

"Let me get this straight, you are asking me, God, to help you with a major gift to your best friend, whose party is less than three hours away. Why?" Trunks looked surprised at the comment/ question as he processed it in his head. After a moment of thinking he said,

"Well I didn't think you would mind since you and her father are the best of friends and would love to give his daughter her wish on her sixteenth birthday also, well, you're God." Dende turned his back on the man and asked,

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that you have romantic feelings for Pan?" Trunks eyes widen and his throat instantly became dry as he retorted in a high squeaky voice,

"Me? No… I don't have…" Dende turned to look at the man and smirked, making him look more like the late Piccolo, as he said, 

"Trunks, come on, remember whose you are in the presence of and give me some credit as the your spiritual guardian." At that, Trunks' shoulders slumped and he looked at the Namekian as he said in a meek voice,

"Yes, it has everything to do with it." Dende, gave a full smile and said,

"Well in that case, fine, I will help you." The man perked up and asked as if he wasn't sure of what he had just heard,

"Really? You'll grant me this favor? Dende you are so cool." He then turned to take off but quickly turned around with a pale grey face and asked,

"You're not going to tell Gohan, are you?" Dende folded his arms as he said,

"It's not my place, but let me give you some forewarning, he already suspects something." Trunks' pale face went a shade greyer as he nodded and said, 

"Thanks for the tip," then jumped off of the side of the lookout.

* * *

FYI- Chigo means kid in Japanese. I wanted the guys to have nick names for each other and I can see Trunks calling Goten 'kid' although there's a year difference between them. Goten calls Trunks 'BB' which is short for boxer boy. I didn't want to say boxer boy because everyone says that.

**So what is the gift the gang getting Panny? Why did Trunks need help from God for a birthday gift? Will Gohan like it? How about Pan? Well you can find out in the next chapter of My Favorite Girl. Please R&R. For me? **

**PEACE **

**NaCoBe**


	10. Panny's coming out party

**Panny's Coming out party**

**_Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, who lives in a townhouse in the suburbs…. NaCoBe!! She stopped writing but it wasn't for life….NaCoBe!! She wants to apologize to all of her fans…NaCoBe!! She's been a jerk and she realizes that…NaCoBe!! Ready folks?? NaCoBe, NaCoBe, NaCoBe, Na… Co… Beeeeeeee!! _**

**_Hello, everyone (if you're still reading my drawn out fics…) I felt the words come one day so I wrote them…_**

**_See a previous chapter for a disclaimer._**

* * *

Vegeta watched his son land and run into his own private entrance to his area of the house and frowned in curiosity. It wasn't the fact that it was in the first time he'd seen Trunks in two days, nor was it the fact that the man didn't even acknowledge his father like he normally does. It was the fact that the man had on fighting clothes. Vegeta began walking over to his son's entrance and thought,

_Hn__, maybe the boy's taking his training seriously again. It's about time; you never know what peril we will be faced with at any given time._

The Saiyajin prince opened the door to Trunks' suite without as much as a knock. He stood in the man's foyer and yelled,

"Boy, come here now." Trunks called back out to his father,

"Be there in a moment dad. I just have to finish this." The only response the lavender-haired man received from his father was a loud huff. He then finished packing a capsule case and then ran downstairs to see what Vegeta wanted. As he entered the foyer, he walked in on his father looking over pictures of the two of them when Trunks was younger as well as pictures of his mother, sister and best friends. He noticed Vegeta's expression was softer, almost as if he was reminiscing. Trunks smiled and cleared his throat as an indication he was there and immediately Vegeta's scowl returned but it was slightly softer than it normally was.

"You wanted to see me father?" Vegeta walked closer to his son and noticed the man's eyes had a certain gleam to them. He briefly wondered what it was about but quickly dismissed it and replied,

"It looks to me you are training again, am I correct?" Trunks began to perspire as he looked at his father. He knew that if he said no Vegeta would frown and demand that he start back immediately. However, if he said yes the man would want to see what he'd picked up. Either way he knew that he was going to have to spar with his father and really didn't want to.

"I haven't officially started to train again but you could say I'm about to take myself through a quick endurance journey with Dende's help." Vegeta regarded the man and asked,

"Why? Are you going into the hyperbolic time chamber? If so why?" Trunks saw his father's curiosity and thought to himself,

_I can tell dad what I plan to do for Panny. He wouldn't care and knowing him, he would want to do the same for himself to train. _

Trunks smiled at his dad and began explaining his gift to Pan. Vegeta stood their emotionless as he listened intently without interrupting. Once his son was finished he crossed his arms and said in his normal gruff tone,

"So do you realize she will never utilize this 'gift' of yours?" Trunks face dropped as he asked in an almost whiney tone,

"What, why not? I think she would love it." Vegeta sighed and replied,

"Boy you have been around those idiotic spawns of Kakkorot too long and it's beginning to show. Number one, it is _very_ evident you've chosen the brat to be your mate. Don't you think Gohan has recognized this? He may be a spawn of the insufferable Kakkorot but he is part Saiyajin and knows when his spawn is being pursued. You will most likely do battle with the fool before he allows her to use this gift." Trunks frowned and said,

"Okay, yeah, I have some feelings for Pan but this is not about that. This is her 16th birthday and she's my best friend. We've been through so much together and I think Gohan will see that." Vegeta looked at his first born and ignored the comment as he continued,

"Number two, the girl is much too young for you in earth terms. She is not of a legal age yet and I believe that can get you in a lot of trouble, which would shame the family. Lastly, do you realize that this gift can have some major effects on all of our lives? What if she decides to play hero?" Trunks fumed slightly at the fact that his father disregarded his comment and replied,

"Dad she won't have a chance to do that. Dende and I have worked that out." Vegeta looked at the man and scowled. He then replied,

"Well, it obviously doesn't matter what I say, you have made your decision on what you are going to do."

"I have dad." Vegeta humphed and turned to leave his son's 'home'. As he was leaving he thought to himself,

_Hmm, the boy doesn't realize he's about to set himself up for some stiff competition. He'll find out soon enough._

* * *

Goten walked into the very posh photo studio where Parisu's photo shoot was occurring. Some of the employees there waved and spoke while others simply nodded. Everyone knew the spiky- haired man was Parisu's boyfriend and was very used to him dropping by during her photo shoots. On occasion, they've tried to convince him to pose for some shoots but he would smile and graciously decline. Gouta, the studio's head photographer turned briefly and smiled at Goten then continued with his job. Goten in turn nodded at the man only as a habit of being polite. He didn't necessarily like Gouta because he had the feeling that the urbane man had ulterior motive when it came to Parisu.

As Goten looked over Gouta's shoulder, he saw his girlfriend in a 'not so modest' cinnamon colored evening gown that seemed to hug every curve she had and made her breasts look like they were going to pop out at any given moment. He quickly shrugged off the jealous feeling that was building up in him as he remind himself,

_That's just part of her job; I can't do anything about it._

He watched the woman smiled then pout, sit then stand, look like a shy young woman then look like a vixen on the prowl. As she did this, Gouta would yell 'that's great baby, give me more! You're sexy baby!' Goten frowned as he felt the urge to give the man the fright of his life by choking the living daylights out of him. The more Gouta coaxed his girlfriend, the more irritated he became. Just when Goten was beginning to feel he couldn't take anymore, the man stopped and called for a quick break. Parisu walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red kiss print on his face. Goten in turn frowned and asked in a less than friendly tone,

"Does that guy have to say those things to you? Didn't he realize that I was standing right here?" Parisu giggled and said,

"Oh honey, Ta-kun doesn't mean anything by it. He's just trying to get me in the mood of the session." Goten glowered at the woman and replied,

"I don't think that all he's getting you in the mood for." The auburn-haired woman mirrored Goten's frown and asked,

"What do you mean by that, huh?" In a curt tone, Goten quickly replied,

"Nothing, do you have Panny's gift?" The woman looked at her boyfriend and huffed as turned to go over to her belongings and pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in lavender paper with sky blue ribbons adorning it. Goten vaguely thought about Trunks as he looked at the box and idly wondered what extra things he had to do for Pan's gift. At that moment, the man's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" On the other end a young female voice said,

"Hey you." He smiled and said,

"Hey what's up? How are you feeling?" The woman on the other end said,

"Better thanks to you. You know you didn't have to do that Goten, but I am glad you did." The man smirked and replied,

"It wasn't a problem; I would do it again if I had to." The woman on the other end laughed and said,

"Well, hopefully you won't have to. I just wanted to thank you. I'll see you later okay?" Goten smiled brightly and said,

"Well, madam, you are very welcomed. I talk to you this evening." As he hung up the phone, he looked right into Parisu's angry eyes. Goten adverted eye contact with the woman because, for some reason, he felt extremely guilty.

_Why am I feeling guilty? It was just Bra on the phone._

He then looked at the woman and asked,

"So, um, is that Pan's gift?" The woman shoved the gift in the man's hands and said,

"You are such a bastard!!" She began walking away from Goten but he grabbed her arm and said,

"Wait Bra…" As soon as the name flew from his mouth, he winced. Parisu spun around and shot daggers at the man as she growled,

"What you can't remember my name so you call me the first name that pops in your head?" Goten shook his head and said,

"No, it was a mistake. That is who was on the phone." She jerked away from the demi-Saiyajin and retorted,

"Bullshit Goten! So I'm supposed to believe that you were flirting on the phone with your best friend's little sister, your niece's best friend? I might be naïve but I'm not stupid!" Goten pulled his cell phone out and showed the woman in incoming calls log. To her surprise, there it was as clear as day, 'Bra's cell'. Surprised, she said,

"You were on the phone with Bra." Instead of calming down, her anger escalated as she said,

"Well what the hell Goten!! Why are you flirting with Bra on the phone!!" Goten's eyes widened as he angrily rejoined,

"I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HER!!" Everyone in the studio stopped what they were doing and looked at the bickering couple. Both Parisu and Goten looked around in embarrassment as they realized they were on their way to a full-fledged argument in public. Goten looked at his girlfriend and said,

"We'll talk later." Parisu glared at the man and said,

"You can bet on that buster." As Goten turned and walked away, Parisu thought to herself,

_Goten__, the kind of relationship do you really have with Bra? I need to watch that girl a little closer with my man._

* * *

Bra hung up the phone with Goten just as Pan and Videl came into the bedroom. The two Son women noticed the gentle glow in Bra's eyes and Pan said,

"So someone's making up with you know who?" Bra immediately frowned at the birthday girl as a sign that she was divulging too much information around Videl. Videl noticed the expression and said,

"Oh Bra, I knew about Tetsuo a longtime ago and Pan didn't tell me, your mother did." Bra's eye narrowed as she asked,

"My, um, my mom knows about Tetsuo? How?" The feisty woman smiled and said,

"Well, Bra, I hate to tell you this, but you didn't necessarily hide the guy with him driving you home and you two practically making out in the driveway." Bra looked away from the woman and replied with a simple,

"Oh." Videl looked at the girl and said in that 'I already know what you did so don't lie' voice,

"Besides, she wasn't worried about the age difference because she knew you are responsible enough not to do something stupid like have sex with him." Bra looked at the woman with dark blue, convicting eyes and Videl smirked at the girl. Pan's head whipped back and forth between her mother and friend as she was trying to process what was going on between them. Before she could totally figure it out, Videl turned to her with a bright smile and said,

"Honey, I know you don't like to dress up but I couldn't help myself." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a capsule as she continued,

"Here is part of your birthday gift from your dad and me." Pan took the capsule with a smile and popped it open. Inside were five outfits complete with shoes and accessories. Pan smiled brighter and hugged her mom and said,

"Thanks mom, I love all the outfits." Videl laughed and returned the hug to her daughter as she said,

"Thanks for humoring me sweetly. Go ahead and get dressed because your guests will be arriving soon. Oh and don't give the outfits to Bra today, at least wait until next week." Videl turned to walk out of the room but quickly turned around and said,

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I brought you a change of your normal clothes as well. I just would like to see my baby girl look like, well, a girl on her birthday. Her you go." She tossed another capsule to Pan and left the room.

Bra picked up a shirt and looked at it. She looked at her friend and said,

"You know, these outfits are really cute!! If you don't want them, I'll buy them off you next week once your mom has seen you in all of them." Pan looked at Bra and said,

"No, I'm keeping them. I really do like them. Besides, mom's right. I do need to start dressing more like a young lady." She grabbed pants that matched the shirt had in her hands and examined them. Bra, on the other hand, looked genuinely surprised and said,

"Okay, you are not Pan. You are a Trunks groupie in a great costume." Pan laughed at the girl and said,

"It's me Bra." Bra laughed and put the shirt down. She looked at her friend and said,

"Panny, let me give you a word of advice. Don't change because of a guy. You might think Trunks is the greatest thing in the world and he _may_ feel the same for you, but remember who you are. Conforming to what you think a guy wants doesn't make them love you more. Okay?" Pan smiled and hugged the girl and said,

"I hear you girlfriend. Trust me; I'm not changing for your brother or any other guy. I just think it's time for me to look like a young lady once in a while. If a guy can't have feelings for me in my jeans and headband, I know he won't have true feelings for me in a dress and heels." Bra laughed and nodded in agreement. She abruptly turned around and said to the young lady,

"Hey go ahead and get dressed, I'm going to go home and get ready myself." Pan's face went serious as she said,

"Okay." As Bra started to walk out of the room, Pan said to her,

"Hey B?" Bra stood with her back to Pan and asked,

"Yeah?" She heard Pan walk behind her as she asked softly,

"Did you love him that much?" Bra sucked in air to choke back a sob as she replied softly,

"Yeah but he didn't even feel close to what I felt. I guess part of being a famous rich kid; not having love, I mean." She felt Pan hug her from behind and say,

"Girl, don't believe that, there's someone out there who would easily give up his life for you." Bra's thoughts immediately fell on Goten and what he did for her earlier that day. She then thought back to last year when he protected her during the Juunanagou incident. Through her tears she said,

"Panny you might be right but only time will tell."

­

* * *

Gohan helped his mother set up the tables for guests to sit and eat as well as tables for all of the food that was prepared. Pan invited the usuals to her party; her immediate family, as well as the Brief family, the Chestnut family, her grandfather and great-grandfather, Dende, Buu, Uubuu, and Mr. Popo. She didn't bother to ask Tien, Yamucha, Lunch, or Chaozu because she knew that they would refuse the invitation. She also invited some of her friends from Orange Star High and a few from West City University she met through Bra. Gohan wonder idly how her friends would take to the fact that her inner circle was not exactly the most conventional group of people. As he carried three long tables to the group of tables already set up he asked his mother,

"Mom, do you think Pan's outside friends would be freaked out by the gang?" ChiChi stopped putting table clothes on the already arranged tables and asked,

"What do you mean? Why would they be freaked out? Everybody but Vegeta is nice and even he knows how to act civil around others. Unless some of her friends are members of Trunks' and Go ten's little fan clubs I wouldn't have anything to worry about." Gohan chuckled a bit and said,

"Yeah but what about Dende, Mr. Popo and Buu? They aren't the most normal looking individuals, are they?" ChiChi frowned a bit and said,

"Neither is Krill in or daddy. Why are you making a big deal about this Gohan? Pan isn't worried so why are you?" The man shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I don't know mom. I guess it's because she's doing something that I have no experience with. My friends really consisted of dad's friends, Lime, and Videl. When I did make some friends, they seemed taken aback by my extended family. Pan seems to be returning to normal since dad left and I don't want anything to change that." ChiChi smiled and grabbed her son's hand and said,

"Gohan, sweetie, stop worrying so much. I can guarantee that Pan will be okay, she's turning into a beautiful young woman. We all miss Goku; none more than me, but we all know that we have each other and everything will be okay." Gohan smiled past the unshed tears in his eyes and said,

"Thanks mom. I love you." ChiChi smiled brighter and replied,

"And I love you too son."

From the house, the mother and son heard a deep male voice say,

"Oh, and I love you all too!!" They turned to see Mr. Satan, Buu, and Videl standing in the doorway with bright smiles on they're faces. Gohan blushed slightly and ChiChi frowned and said,

"Satan!! Get your ass out here! I have a bone to pick with you!" She then pulled a capsule from her pants pocket and threw it to the group. With a loud pop, a chess table appeared with two chairs. Mr. Satan got a gleam in his eye and said,

"So you held the game huh, alright!!" ChiChi smirked and said,

"For seven months, let's go!!" He trotted to sit in the chair opposite ChiChi and said,

"Well ChiChi, let the battle resumes!" Gohan and Videl laughed and shook their head as they went back into the house. They both knew the chess game is a catalyst for a great friendship between their parents. As soon as they entered the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Gohan went to answer the door and was greeted by a muscular young man with dark blue hair and grayish blue eyes. The boy smiled and said,

"Excuse me sir, is this where Son Pan's party is being held?" Gohan looked the young man up and down with an intimidating glare and said,

"Yes it is, and you are…?" The young man returned the glare and said ever so politely,

"My name is Kenjiro." He smirked at Gohan and said,

"You must be her dad." The demi-Saiyajin nodded at the boy and said,

"I am," for some reason Gohan didn't like the boy at all and but he couldn't quite figure it out. Videl looked at the man and said to Kenjiro as she glanced at her husband,

"Please, Kenjiro, come in. You happen to be the first one here so I hope you don't mind." Kenjiro smiled charmingly at Videl and said,

"Actually, there are some people in my car. They didn't come out because we didn't know if we were in the right place." The woman smiled and said,

"Oh okay, well feel free to park and join us in the back yard." The boy nodded and went to his car.

Videl looked at Gohan and said,

"What wrong with you?" The man pouted and said,

"I do not like him at all. But I really don't know why…" Videl laughed and said,

"Is it because your daughter knows other guys outside the ones that are related to her and friends of the family?"

"Ha-Ha Videl, there's something about that boy I don't like. He sort of reminds me of someone." Right at that moment, Gohan felt Trunks ki coming closer to the house and said,

"Trunks." Videl looked at her husband and said,

"You don't like Kenjiro because of Trunks? Honey that doesn't make any since at all." The man frowned and said,

"No Trunks is almost here."

"Behave Gohan." He looked at his wife and frown,

"I will."

After Kenjiro and the group with him arrived, people started to show up for the party at a steady rate. Gohan was mildly surprised to see that none of Pan's friends were startled when Mr. Popo and Dende suddenly appeared on the roof of the house or when the Ox-King showed up; well, at least they didn't seem startled. ChiChi and Mr. Satan stopped playing chess so ChiChi and Videl could start bringing out food. Gohan surveyed the area and saw that the party was pretty much segregated; Pan's school friends pretty much talked among themselves while her most intimate friends talked with each other and Pan hadn't come down yet. As he wondered how to mingle the two groups, Bra walked into the backyard with her parents and said,

"Jeez, the party looks dead before it's begun!! How about some music and dancing!!" She pulled a capsule from her extra low riding jeans and popped it open. Inside was a state of the art sound system that immediately boomed into action. The Saiyajin princess grabbed the first male that was near her, which happened to be Uubuu, and started dancing. Slowly people started to intermingle and converse with each other.

As people began to loosen up Pan came out into the backyard and literally stopped the party with her appearance. The birthday girl had on a pair of hip hugging indigo jeans with a white, one shoulder mesh tank that gave a glimpse of her toned stomach. The top looked as though you could see through it but has a flesh colored liner under it. She accessorized the simple but sexy outfit with her orange bandana worn as a wristband, a pair of orange high-heeled sandals and a pair of gold hoop earrings that matched the locket she wore from Trunks. Her hair was down and curled in loose ringlets with her bangs remaining straight. She wore a hint of makeup that made her look more like a model than the maturing tomboy that she was.

She looked at all the people staring at her and blushed. Even Vegeta had a surprised look on his face. To attempt to take the focus off her, she said,

"Geez people, they're just clothes!! Get over it!" Slowly the crowds started their own conversations, mostly about her, and she walked over to her parents, who were sitting at the 'adult' table. Videl smiled at her daughter and said,

"I knew you would put on the clothes but I had no idea you would go all out!! Panny you look great!!" The girl blushed once again and said,

"Thanks mom, I really like the clothes too." Gohan smiled and asked in a calm tone,

"Hey didn't those pants come with a matching jacket? You should grab it to have the full effect." Bulma waved her hand at the man and said,

"You just want her to cover up. Pan you look great!! You should wear things like this more often!! Who did your hair and make up?" Pan smile and said,

"I did. All I did was wrap my hair around my finger and flare my ki just enough to put a curl in it." Vegeta snorted and said,

"Well that was a stupid use of energy." Pan smiled at the man as continued,

"As far as the make up, I've watched Bra enough to be able to put the stuff on with my eyes closed." ChiChi laughed and said,

"Well go socialize with your friends, pretty girl. There's a guy over there who's been eying you since you came outside." Gohan whipped his head around and said in a defensive tone,

"Who?" ChiChi laughed and said,

"You don't need to worry about that son. Let her have fun." Pan walked away from the group and went over to her uncle, who just so happened to be standing right by Trunks,

"Hey Uncle G, hey Trunks." Goten smiled and said,

"You're trying to hurt somebody aren't you? What with the new duds?" Pan smiled and said,

"Mom and dad bought me some new clothes for my birthday. Do I look cool?" Trunks smiled and said in a sincere voice,

"Panny you look gorgeous." She smiled and looked down at the ground while Goten cut his eye at the man. Before more could be said, Kenjiro grabbed Pan around her waist from behind as he whispered loudly in her ear,

"Hey baby girl, you look edible. Can I find out what flavor you are?" then the boy nuzzled his nose in her neck. Pan blushed and giggled at the young man's words and actions while Goten eyes widened at the fact someone was actually seeing his niece in a sexual manner. Trunks, on the other hand, bristled and had to pull out every disciplinary technique he knew to keep his ki down and from killing the man that's touching _his_ Pan. Pan looked at Trunks and swore she saw pure anger in the man's eyes. She gently pulled away from Kenjiro and said to Goten and Trunks,

"Guys, this is Kenjiro Yamaguri. He's in my class." She then turned to Kenjiro and said,

"Kenny, this is my uncle Goten and my best friend Trunks." Kenjiro stepped forward and said,

"It nice to meet you two. I thought Panny was lying when she said she knew you guys." Goten gave a polite smile and said,

"Dude, the Sons don't lie." Trunks and Pan gave Goten a condemning look and Goten retorted quickly,

"Well we don't lie much…" Kenjiro laughed and said in a jokingly manner,

"I see that…" Pan and Goten joined into the young man's jubilation but Trunks remained stoic and asked, sounding very much like the Vegeta descendant he is,

"So how do you know Pan? We're in the same homeroom at school. I noticed her the first day she came to Orange Star. She has all the potential in the world to be a _'Bra Brief wannabe' _but she's happy with being herself." Trunks stony expression hardened at the young man's shot about his sister and he made his final deduction that he hated this Kenjiro fellow. Pan noticed Trunks' aqua blue eyes looked more royal blue and that worried her. She quickly decided to haul Kenjiro off to another group of people before things got out of hand.

As Pan pulled the blue haired teenager to their schoolmates Goten began to mingle and flirt with some of the college level girls at the party. Trunks wondered aimlessly around the party watching Kenjiro's interaction with Pan until he found himself standing next to Gohan. Forgetting the fact that this man was probably out for his blood, Trunks said to Gohan,

"I don't like that Kenjiro kid. He's too smooth." Gohan, who was watching the young man as well, replied,

"I agree; there's something about him that strokes me the wrong way." Both men watched the boy socialize with pan and their group of friends and how he ever so often place his arm around Pan's waist. Trunks eyes narrowed as he said,

"He acts like you and Videl's friend from high school." Gohan eyes widened as he realized Trunks hit it right on the head.

"Sharpener!! That's it!! He's got to be Sharpner's son." He then turned to Trunks, realizing the man was watching his daughter like a hawk and asked in an irritated growl,

"Why are you watching her so intently? As a matter of fact, what's with the favorite guy shit!? And why did you whisk her off to a brunch without my permission?" Trunks lost all focus of Kenjiro as his brain quickly rushed the answers to Gohan's questions out with the level of ease his was expected to have.

"I'm watching her because she's my best friend and I don't want her hurt by some smooth talker. I gave her that locket as a reminder of a great time we had with Goku; he's her favorite guy. I just want to be her best friend no matter who's in her life. As far as the brunch, I didn't think you would mind. She was in my care for an entire year, what's wrong with a birthday brunch." Gohan frowned and turn fully towards the man and said,

"Speaking of the year you spent with her what…" Just at that moment Videl yelled,

"Okay it's time for Pan to open her gifts!! Gohan come on and help me." Gohan stared at Trunks for a prolonged period and then went to join his wife who gave him a disapproving look. Trunks let out a breath that he didn't know he held and silently thanked Videl for being a peacemaker. From behind, he heard his father say,

"The shit will hit the fan _very_ soon, you'll see." The Saiyajin prince ignored his father and went to stand off to the gathering group.

_Yeah, dad I know. Nevertheless, right now, I don't care. I've got to get Panny away from Kenjiro…_


	11. A Gift to Remember and Fear

**

* * *

**

A Gift to Remember and Fear

_First Uninvited and now My Favorite Girl?? If I didn't know any better I would say I wanted to stay around and ride this fanfic thing out… Well only time will tell…_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, would love to own it, but I own this fic… just not the characters from the show…_

* * *

Pan sat next to her mother as she looked at the mound of gifts set before her. As the guests gathered around her she began to feel as though she was five years old. She leaned over to her mother and whispered,

"Mom isn't this rather juvenile? I mean after all I AM 16 today…" Videl smiled and replied,

"Honey, just humor me. I don't think your friends mind. Besides if we don't do it now you would never open these gifts." Pan sighed and plastered a smile on her face as her mother placed a small box in front of her. Pan picked up the box and read the card attached, she smiled and said,

"This is from Bulma and Vegeta." She opened the box to reveal a blue capsule case inside. She smiled at Bulma and said in a confused tone,

"Um thanks? What's it for?" Bulma smiled and said,

"Well when I was 16 years old I took my very first adventure which led me to meeting your grandfather and everyone else. Maybe you can take your own adventure and find out what's in store for you." Pan's smile became authentic as she said,

"Thanks Bulma. I just may take you up on your example." She looked over at Vegeta and nodded but Vegeta said,

"This is not my presentation to you. You will train with me with the goal of attaining super status." Pan's head immediately whipped around to her friends that didn't know of her alien decent and was relieved to see that none of them paid any attention to Vegeta's comment.

Videl placed another gift before Pan and the young woman smile and thanked each person for their gift. Gohan noticed his daughter was getting wary of opening gifts and suggested that the rest of the gifts be opened after the party. Pan immediately perked up and agreed to her father's suggestion but Marron, Bra, Uubuu, and Goten yelled in unison,

"No, we have to give Pan her gift!!" Gohan looked at the group as if they had grown extra heads and said in a slow, confused manner,

"Um, okay guys but this is the last gift." Bra hopped around gleefully as Marron and Uubuu hugged each other while Goten beamed at his brother. If one had walked in on the party at that moment they would think the four had won the lottery. Gohan shook his head in slight embarrassment and watched Pan look as confused as him.

Goten reached into his pocket and handed Pan a golden capsule and said,

"Open it lil' bit. You will be surprised." The birthday girl smiles brightly and pressed the top of the capsule then tossed into an opening in the yard. Once the smoke from the exploding capsule cleared, there sat a brand new street racer motorcycle, custom painted in Pan's colors, aqua blue and peach. On the side was a washed out graphic of the four star dragonball. Under the ball the phrase 'A Son's legacy' was inscribed. A matching helmet that donned the four-star ball on the back was placed on the seat on the bike. Pan's eyes widened to an ungodly width as she said, forgetting all the authority figures that were in hearing range,

"Holy shit!! I got a street racer!!" She looked over to her group on lifelong friends and screamed,

"You guys freakin' rock!!" She ran over to them and hugged them with all her might. Gohan and Videl smiled out of pure joy but their clairvoyant conversation displayed differently.

_"Gohan did you now about this!!"_

_"Hell no! Why should I, you KNOW I would totally disagree to her having a motorcycle!"_

_"Well Goten's your brother so you should've known what he was doing! You talk to him practically everyday."_

_"Videl, he never mentioned it to me. If he did I would have told him no._

_"Well, when are YOU going to tell her she can't ride it?"_

_"Why do I have to tell her no!! I'm always the mean parent?"_

_"Well I'm not about to crush her spirits. You're good at it."_ Gohan looked at his wife, who had a smirk on her face. He didn't find the remark funny and said sarcastically,

"Ha!! You are really funny you know." The woman smiled and said as she walked over to her father and mother in law,

"I know."

As Pan and her friends gathered around the bike, Gohan pulled Goten off to the side and said ,

"Dude, why would you get her something like that without consulting Videl and I first?! Goten smiled at his brother guiltily and replied in an amiable manner,

"Because you two would've said no. Everybody these days has a bike and Panny shouldn't be the exception." Gohan frowned and said,

"Okay, fine Goten, so when she becomes reckless and hurts someone and possibly herself are you going to be there to fix it? I understand she's an adventurer but I have to draw the limit somewhere." Goten shook his head at his brother and said,

"Man Go, you really need to give her more credit than you currently do. She's smart, earnest, and hasn't caused any real trouble. I think she deserves a bike. Let go of the umbilical cord, she's a big girl now. The man groaned under his breath and said,

"I can't wait until you have kids so you can understand what I'm going through. Fine, she can keep the damn bike but she can't ride it until she's taken lessons to learn how to ride it."

Bra chimed into the conversation, slightly startling Gohan, by saying,

"She can ride it now then, cool!!" The older demi-Saiyajin turned to the girl and asked,

"What do you mean? She can't operate a motorcycle that I know of." The feisty aqua-haired genius child said in a 'matter of fact' tone,

"Yes she can, she rides with me sometimes on Trunks bike." Gohan's nose flared slightly at the mention of the younger man's name, the object of his stress, as he replied in a none too nice pitch,

"Oh really, did Trunks teach her how to ride? Bra answered, unaware of the anger stirring inside the man,

" I guess, he takes her riding almost every time she comes over to the house." The demi-Saiyajin parent asked,

"So, um, do you go with them?"

"Sometimes, but if he taught her he had to do it when I wasn't with them because it was like all of the sudden she could ride and ride good."

The man looked over at his daughter, who had climbed onto the bike with Kenjiro sitting behind her, looking as though he was attempting to fondle her on the sly and frowned. His frown turned into a deep scowl as he saw Trunks off to the side of the group watching Pan and the young man with an expression that was easily recognized as jealously. Pan turned to look at the man and saw his expression and moved away from Kenjiro a bit. Gohan's blood began to boil as he thought to himself,

_There IS something going on between them! I didn't just imagine that. Pan moved away from that kid because Trunks is upset!! I'm going to fucking kill them both!!_

* * *

Trunks watched Pan climbed onto the bike and lean forward as if she was actually riding the bike, exposing her midriff and back to him and anyone else who cared to see. As she leaned further onto the bike he noticed a small but colorful marking near the area her tail would be at if it wasn't amputated when she was an infant. The man smirked and asked himself,

_Does she have a tattoo? Panny, you bad girl!! I bet Gohan doesn't know about that._

He tried to get a better look of the marking without making it seem too obvious but just as he thought he was making out the marking, Kenjiro hopped onto the 'bitch seat' of the bike and wrapped his arms around the girl. Trunks frowned and thought to himself,

_Does that little shit have to touch her constantly?!_

He watched the boy lean forward onto Pan making them look in a position that was inappropriate for a family style party as his friends whooped and laughed at them. He saw Pan's face turn flush as she turned around and make eye contact with him.

_Is she embarrassed by that jerk's actions? Maybe I should knock his smug ass off that bike._

Trunks began walking over to the young woman and saw in his peripheral Gohan making strides to interject him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to the older Saiyajin and said,

"Gohan, I know you said she could only open one more gift but I really would be honored if she opened this one final gift. I think both you and her will enjoy it." Gohan quickly plastered a smile on his face as the crowd turned to him and Trunks as he replied,

"Well, I guess one more gift will be fine if Pan wants to." Both men looked over to the young woman who had removed herself from her new bike. Gohan was hoping with all his might that his daughter would remain so enamored with her bike that she wouldn't care if another gift smacked her in the head. Of course to his dismay, she said,

"Daddy, are you serious? It's Trunks giving me a gift! I know it's going to worth opening right now." She turned to her adult friend and said,

"Give it here Trunksy!! I want it!" The Capsule president smiled his billion-dollar smile and reached into the belt of his gi and handed the young woman a piece of paper. Pan's eyebrow rose in confusion since she wasn't expecting a simple sheet of paper and began unfolding it. Noticing it was a notes she began reading it in silence. Those around her could easily tell she was trying to absorb whatever the notes said as her face became whiter by the second. Soon her father became quite concerned and asked,

"Pan, honey, what does the note say?" The teenager looked at her father and said breathlessly,

"My birthday gift is, I get to see Grandpa again." Gohan and Goten both blinked in confusion of what the birthday girl had said but were too much in shock to say anything. It was ChiChi who stepped through the crowd and asked in a shaky voice,

"Did you say you get to see Goku again?" Pan looked up at her grandmother with glassy eyes and said,

"Yes." The widow looked over at Trunks to voice her opinion but her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she quickly sank to the ground. Gohan quickly snapped out his shock to catch his mother in mid fall. As he lifted the woman in his arms, he looked over to the son of Vegeta, who somehow moved behind his daughter, who looked as though she was about to pass out any given moment. He then looked over to his younger brother whose face was twitching, which indicated he was somewhere between angry and confused. He then turned his attention back to the younger man and said in a stern voice,

"I need to see you and her in the house, now," as he turned heel and went into his childhood home to place his incapacitated mother in her bed.

* * *

As Bra, Marron, and Juuhachi thanked Pan's guests from coming to the ephemeral birthday party Bulma, Krillin, Uubuu and Videl were doing all they could to keep Gohan on the other side of the room from Trunks. Pan was leaning on Goten trying to wrap her head around the astounding gift. After what seemed like an eternity, Gohan finally calmed down to the point where he was able to speak astutely. He turned to Trunks, who was calmly sitting in a chair but keenly watching the Mystic Saiyajin's every move.

"Why did you get her this gift? Why are you trying to open old wounds? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything nor am I trying to open old wounds. I'm trying to give my best friend a great birthday gift." Gohan shot up from his chair and said,

"You didn't get this for Goten, you got it for Pan!!" Trunks, being the ever so calm individual on the outside was screaming in fear on the inside as he rebuttaled,

"Yes Goten is my best friend but so is Panny. Gohan, she misses her grandfather, a lot. I know this because she talks to me about it all the time. I always hear, 'If I get to see Grandpa Goku I would ask this, I would say that, I would do this.' I'm simply giving her that chance." Goten, who hadn't spoken a word since the announcement was made said,

"How are you giving her this chance Trunks? You don't have a time machine that I know of. And can I go? I miss dad too…" Trunks turned to his friend still keeping a mindful eye on Gohan said,

"We're going into the Room of Spirit and Time. I thought about you Goten and asked Dende could you and Bra come as well but he advised me that could be dangerous since you are practically Goku's clone and Bra's practically mom's. We're going to time where you, Bra, or Pan wasn't thought of. My appearance there shouldn't mean too much since they've probably seen that _other_ Trunks already." Everyone noticed the not so subtle bitterness in Trunks' voice as he spoke of Mirai Trunks. Gohan looked at Trunks and asked in a gruff tone,

"And how exactly are you going to explain the female quarter Saiyajin with you?" Trunks flashed a look that instantly showed why he was the CEO of the world's most prominent company and said,

"She's going under an alias. Since she can't go Super, they'll just think she's a strong human." Gohan shook his head and said,

"She can't go. I won't let her." At the instant, Pan shot up from her position next to her uncle and said in a voice so determined that it dared anyone to challenge her,

"Daddy, I am going. You can protest all you want but I want to see my Grandpa at least one more time."

Before Gohan could snap a rebuttal she was out of the house and taking off towards the Lookout.

* * *

_Gigiddy Gigiddy Goo!! I made you say 'OOOOOOH" Well this chapter was for you... I think I want some Moo Su..._

_PEACE!!_


	12. Mano a Mano and Two Angry Chics

**'****Mano a ****Mano' and two Angry Chics**

I am on a friggin role!! I don't know what's wrong with me! Maybe it's years of pent up story in my system… Anywho, enjoy!!

Again, don't own 'em, but I own the story… just not Akira's characters.

* * *

As Pan shot in to the air she didn't care that she blatantly defied her father's decision. All she knew is Trunks was providing her with the opportunity to see her Grandfather at least one more time and nothing was going to stop her from seeing him; not even her own father, whom she loved with all her heart. As she was flying to the Lookout she thought back to when she had to say goodbye to Goku and remembered the promise.

_As Goku hopped onto Shenlong's back he turned and smiled reassuringly to his only grandchild, who was being restrained from coming to him by his son, Gohan. He tried to absorb even possible detail of the petite teenager as memories of holding her, playing with her, and her first flight flew through his head as he said,_

_"Pan, I promise, you'll see me again. Don't worry, everything will be okay. Just always know I love you so much."_

_The girl tried to break free from her father's iron hold around her as she begged for her grandpa not to go through her frenzied crying. As Shenlong began to rise into the air, her legs gave way under her and she watched her favorite guy, ride away on the magical dragon's back. She began to sob uncontrollably and everything else seemed to fade away around her._

She blinked and allowed the tears that created a translucent barrier over her eyes to fall as she began to pick up speed to get to her destination but smashed into a blue wall of muscles. She quickly dislodged herself from the collision and flared her ki causing the 'wall' to simper.

"Vegeta, move!" The Saiyajin prince floated in mid air as looked at Pan and said in a calm, yet gruff voice,

"Go back to your grandmother's house." The teenager looked at the man with a rare, but clear, expression of defiance. It slightly caught the man off guard because she was really the only person who showed respect his lineage and held him in high regard. She scoffed and said in a threatening tone,

"Move Vegeta, I _am_ going to the Lookout." The man's eyes showed admiration to her tenacity as he rebuttaled,

"No… you're going to do what I said. Your father…" Pan's ki spike higher than Vegeta expected as she screamed,

"I don't give a shit about what daddy says!! I'm going to see my Grandpa! I am so sick and tired of…" At that point Vegeta figured he'd had enough of the girl's ranting and quickly karate chopped her between her neck and shoulder blade, causing her to immediately pass out. He grabbed her before she was able to descend to the ground and unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder and head back towards Mt. Pouzu.

* * *

Gohan and Trunks sat at the kitchen table across from one another. Everyone seemed to excuse themselves to another room once they saw both men agreed fighting and screaming wasn't getting the best results. Of course they were in hearing distance but they acted as though they were busying themselves with other things.

The two men stared at each so deeply that to any normal person they looked like statues. Trunks stared at Gohan with trepidation in his eyes as Gohan stared back at the younger man with so much indignation that he swore the older was going to go Super on him at any given moment. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for Trunks, Gohan asked in an eerily serene voice,

"Why Trunks?" The lavender haired demi-Saiyajin raised his eyebrows as he was looking for a different answer to a question he swore he already answered then sighed,

"Gohan, I already told you Pa…" The older of the two shook his head and interrupted the younger and clarified himself,

"No, I mean, why are you always doing things like this for my daughter? Why are you so into her life? Why are you always watching her? What gives you the right to demand her time when she should be enjoying time with your sister? What gives you the right to provide her with eccentric and expensive gifts like a custom golden locket and trips through time without her parent's permission?" Trunks blinked repeatedly to keep all his emotions under control because he feared that if he spoke to rashly he would confess that he was indeed falling in love with the man's daughter and to keep himself from resisting the urge reach over the table and choke the living daylights out of the man for being so damn cagey about every little thing that he did. He felt himself slowly coming back to the collected man he knew he needed to be and said,

"Gohan, how many times do I have to say it? Pan is and will always be one of my best friends. I care about her just as much, if not more than I care for your brother. She and I spent and I spent an entire year zooming across the universe with Goku. Spending that much time in close proximity with others causes them to become either your worst enemies or your best friends" Trunks ran his hand through his hair as his continued,

"I protected Pan while on the Grand Tour, during the Bebi, Juunana, and Evil Shelongs fiascos. Before that I was one of the people taking her and my sister to roller skating, bike riding, and playing video games with her. I just care for her Gohan. I don't have any ill intentions and I don't ask anything from her but her friendship." Gohan's body language relaxed slightly but Trunks could still feel the ire ness radiating from the man. Pan's father stood and leaned against the counter as his looked out of the window and saw Vegeta carrying his daughter into the house.

_I knew she would put up some kind of fight…_

"She can't go on this trip Trunks. It's not that I don't trust that you will protect her, I'm just not comfortable with the relationship between the two of you." He turned to face the man and persisted,

"It took her so long to bounce back when my dad left and she's still not the same, Trunks. I just don't feel this trip is the best thing for her." Trunks cerulean eyes flashed as he replied,

"So what do you want me to tell her Gohan? 'Sorry Panny, I know I said I will take you to see you favorite guy but I can't because you dad thinks it's not the best choice for you'? Come on Gohan, she will see right through that…" Gohan leaned on the kitchen table and said,

"Well that's your problem isn't it?"

* * *

Goten was eavesdropping on the conversation between his brother and best friend from a chair in the living room. He purposely sat in the particular chair that he was in because he could see into the kitchen without having to really turn his head. To mask the occasional head turns, he acted as though he was interested in the conversation between Bulma and Bra since Bra chose to sit on the arm of his chair and Bulma was on the loveseat next to him. He listened intently as his brother asked that questions that seemed to burn in his own mind since Gohan shared his fears about the relationship between Pan and Trunks. He fully turned for a short moment as he noticed it was taking Trunks a long moment to answer the question but Bra softly slapped his shoulder and whispered,

"Don't make it so obvious!" The man snapped his head back around and ended up making eye contact with his sister-in-law who didn't care if it was obvious that she was listening to the conversation. He nodded at something Bulma said as his eyes felt the need to gravitate back towards the kitchen. He slowly gave in to the need, being ever so mindful not to receive another warning for the aqua haired girl now leaning on him. What he saw almost made him want to run into the kitchen and blast his own best friend into the next dimension; Trunks ran his hand through his hair while talking about his niece.

_That's the tell tale sign that there's something more going on between him and Panny. And it's not a platonic friendship thing either… but he's not that stupid to get with her. Yeah, she has a crush on him, always has, but he wouldn't take advantage of that! Is he?_

The young Son male was brought out of his thought with Bra pulling his ear hard. She leaned down so that her mouth was right at his ear and said,

"I told you don't make it obvious because you're going to ruin it for everyone else if they realize we're listening in!!" The man lightly bit down on his tongue to avoid screaming out and nodded in response to the teenage girl.

_I need to find out what's really going on…_

* * *

Vegeta opened the door and place Pan none too lightly on Hercule's lap. The birthday girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes as she rubbed her neck and shoulder. She sat up and looked directly at Vegeta and yelled,

"You! You sucker punched me!" The prince turned from the young girl and said,

"Technically I chopped you but whatever. I told you that you were going to do what I said one way or another." Next thing he felt was a small but deeply concentrated ki blast to his back. He heard the occupants of the living room yell and saw his son and Gohan run out of the kitchen and quickly whipped around to the owner of the blast.

"What the hell is wrong with you girl!?" Before Pan could reply another female voice yelled,

"What the hell is going on in my house!?" ChiChi walked down the stairs and saw her living room filled with her family and friends. Gohan immediately went over to his mother and asked,

"Mom, how are you feeling," as he gently placed a hand over her forehead. She quickly swatted it away and curtly said,

"I'm fine Gohan." She then looked at her granddaughter and said,

"Pan what are you and Trunks still doing here? I thought you would be enjoying your gift right about now." Pan was about to voice her complaint but Gohan quickly interjected and said,

"Mom, Pan's not going to use the trip." He saw his daughter's face falter and tears quickly rim her eyes and swiftly added,

"At least not right now." ChiChi turned to her oldest son and said,

"Yes she is." Videl stepped up and said to the matriarch,

"ChiChi we just don't think it's the best thing for her right now." The feisty older woman said,

"Answer me this you two. Would you rather her get the chance to see her grandfather or would you want to resent you two for a very long time?" She looked at Gohan again and said,

"If I didn't let you do half the things you did with your father you would have resented me and you would not be the man you are today. She is going to see Goku." ChiChi looked at Bulma and said,

"Was that capsule case you gave her full?"

"Yes."

"Good, Pan get the capsule case and you and Trunks go where ever you need to go so you can see him again." Pan ran over to her only grandmother and hugged her tightly and said in a genuine voice,

"Thank you so much Grandma!" The woman hugged the girl back and said softly to her grand daughter,

"When you see him, give him my love." The quarter Saiyajin ran to the corner where her gifts had been piled and grabbed the blue case and ran out of the house. ChiChi looked at Vegeta's oldest and asked,

"What are you waiting on? Go!" The man didn't need another warning as he practically flew out of the house. The black haired woman looked at everyone else in the house and said,

"Well there's plenty of food. Please eat it or I'll have to throw it out." Bra, Vegeta, and Uub were in the kitchen before she could finish the statement but Goten got up without a word and left the house. He was more than angry and jealous that he too couldn't see his father one more time.

* * *

Pan got to go!! Yay!! Can't wait to see what happens the next chapter…

PEACE!!


End file.
